New Family
by Sarcastic Rain
Summary: She wasn't looking to be dragged to Vongola HQ. She was actually trying to avoid the jerks. She just wanted to be left alone but neither Dracone or Vongola seemed to get that. Why else would one continuously run away from someone? But she was dragged to Vongola. Then Japan. People cheat in their marriage, why did it surprise her that she was a product of a cheater? Lil sis of Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**AGES:**

 **TSUNA, HAYATO TAKESHI AND ANYONE ELSE IN THEIR AGE GROUP- 16**

 **KYOUYA MUKURO AND RYOHIE- between late 17 and early 18**

 **LAMBO AND ANYONE ELSE IN HIS AGE GROUP- 7**

 **THE CANNON STARTED WHEN THEY WERE TWELVE INSTEAD OF THIRTEEN AND LAMBO WAS THREE. ITS FOUR YEARS LATER-ISH**

"Let go!" You yell, voice hoarce -it had been several days worth of fire injections and boy had the rebounds been bad- while you struggle against the mens hold.

They havent had you for too long, just about three days.

But it was three days to long.

They had caught you while you were helping a fellow street rat.

Turns out he betrayed you for food.

Then they had dragged you to god knows where.

You needed to get out.

And fast.

They ignore your admitidly weak -in your defense fire injections took alot out of you- struggles as they pull you into a large grey room. Theres one table in the room and whats on it make your blood freeze.

A long row of needles sitting there in a neat row.

"Oh shit." You whisper, stilling.

"So we finally found what makes you calm down?" Fredric says with a snort. The tall black haired man had told you his name shortly after he had kidnapped you.

You lunge sideways at him -pain lacing up your broken ankle as you move- as he lets go of one of your arms so that only one man is holding them behind your back.

He walks calmly over to the first needle, picking it up. "I actually hope this doesn't kill you, your kinda fun"

"You bas-!" The door bursts open before you can finish the sentance.

Fredric turns an ugly snarl turning at his lips.

"What the hell?! I told you to guard the door you bumbling idiot!" Fredric's face turns to a look of confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"Varia, now let go of the kid!" A voice shouts.

You pale, Varia. As in Assasin Varia?

A small groan slips past your lips.

This month just keeps getting worse and worse.

The man holding you lets go of you and turns in hopes of getting out of the door on the other side of the room, you swing your foot out. He trips and stumbles just long enough that four knives appear in his legs, blood splatters on the ground as he falls.

Fredric and a man with glasses are fighting. The green haired man easily dodgeing Fredrics swings.

Move...

Right, you needed to get away.

You run towards the door, ignoring how your ankle screams in pain.

Sure your Ice had made it so it was straight and healed good. The only problem was when you made it you knew you'd have to move soon and fast, so you made it moveable -doing the best you could do with the Fire Injections- it didn't keep your ankle supported but it makes it so you probably won't limp later on. Maybe.

They had broken your ankle to make sure you didn't escape after the third time within the first day.

You hated to admit it but you didn't get very far when you did escape.

Camera's were evil.

A knife slams into the ground inches above your feet but you keep running, a pained noise escapes your lips as you move.

They knew how to break bones all right.

You grab the handle and jerk it back to pull it open.

It's locked...

Only to have it stop halfway.

 _Now you tell me!_ You shout at your gut.

You spin around to find Fredric on the ground, blood coming from cuts on his face, not to mention a bloody -probably broken- nose.

Three people are staring at you.

The first one is the one who was fighting Fredric wears an open Varia trench coat and has brown hair with a side portion of green hair. He has an extremely muscular build. He has a metal plate over his left knee. He wears dark sunglasses and his coat has a large ring of orange fur around the hood.

Theres a teenage boy, well he's a man. He has short blonde hair with long bangs and is wearing a coat, in addition to a purple striped shirt and a silver tiara which he is wearing his tiara on the left side of his head. His hair is like a bowl. Bandages cover his hands and his skin under his shirt and up to his neck.

You can't see his eyes, but he's smirking as he twirls a knife in his hand.

The last is a man tall skiny man.

He _reeks_ of flames.

He is wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers his eyes, a small amout of purple hair sticks out of his hood. He has two up-side-down triangle purple markings on his cheeks. Hes got a snake above his head. Its in a circle -its tail in its mouth- you hope the snake isn't hurt.

"Hi dear! We're here to help you~" The Greenette sing songs.

"I don't need help."

"Well it seemed like you were in a little bit of a jam, hun."

"I had it handled." You say as you move against the wall, moving closer to the other door and them as well.

"The Prince think the Peasant is ungrateful." The blonde says.

True, you feel like being ungrateful.

"And I think your wearing a stupid hat."

Also true.

You stare the man down as he glares at you.

People like this take advandge of weaker people.

You can't afford to be weaker then you already are.

"Hurry up and grab the girl, we're not getting paid for sitting around." The purple man says in a blank voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." You state calmly, a lot calmer then you feel. Moving back towards the blocked door.

Your not in any condition to fight.

But you can try.

"But hun, Vongola can help you." The green haired man says, in a low voice.

"I don't need help."

The blonde chuckles and you shiver. "The Prince says we should just drag the girl out of here."

"And if you touch me I'll beat the shit out of you." You growl, putting as much threat -not much though sadly- into your voice as possible.

Vines burst out of the ground in front of you and you flinch in shock. You jerk away from them as they reach for you, easily wrapping around you and holding you in place.

Fake...

Well, ok then.

You move out of the vines, how are they there but not?

A hand wraps around your wrist and pulls you towards a person. You snap your hand out in a punch at the blonde man, he tilts his head to the side and just pulls you closer.

"Let go!"

He laughs and pulls out some kind of bracelet, its orange.

Like one of your Flames.

Move!

You jerk backwards, twisting and pulling your wrist.

"Let go!"

MOVE!

The bracelet is inches from your wrist. Not for the first time you wished you could have rolled down your jacket sleeves.

MOVE NOW!

Fire rushes through your arm and are about to reach your fingertips when the bracelet touches you.

All fire disappears, leaving you dizzy and unable to fight as the blond slips the bracelet onto your wrist like a cop does a handcuff. It clicks onto your wrist.

You stagger to the side like a drunk as he lets go of you. You feel unbalanced and sick, like your about to throw up.

Not that you had anything to throw up.

You'd just gag painfully.

You feel offcenter. Like the floor is moving under you like it's water.

You didn't realize how much you relied on your Orange Flames make sure you were balanced.

And as much as you hated Fire -your personal Flames or Fire in general- you relied on it to keep you alive.

Wether it was to help you in a fight -gut feeling- or to keep you warm in the dead of winter.

It's kept you alive since you were six.

It's the only reason your still here, the only reason you haven't died like so many others.

Now you couldn't even feel it under your skin.

It actually kind of hurt, like someone punched you in the stomach.

And kept punching you.

"What'd you do?" You gasp out, holding yourself up against the wall.

"We know you can use flames. We just need to make sure you don't hurt yourself while trying to escape."

Hurting myself.

Trying.

Their not even worried that you could escape.

You straighten the best you can, glaring at them. "What do you want?"

The blonde chuckles. "For you to come with us, now come along. The Prince doesn't like waiting." He twirls a knife in his fingers.

Dread pools in your stomach.

Whats worse?

Dracone or Vongola?

Duh, Dracone.

"I'm guessing you won't just let me leave?"

"Nope, sorry hun, we're under strict orders to bring you back to base."

You sigh.

"Lead the way."

You know to bide your time.

Then strike when they least expect it.

 **Hi ya'll! This is a story ive been working on! I hope you** **like and don't hesitate to tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to** **Epikku Neko** **and** **Takuz** **for reviewing you made my day! And Takuz, yes i am using Second POV. If you have any questions don't hesitate in asking dear! And thank yall for your support!**

Iemetsu watches as the small girl is walked into Nono's office. Flanked by Lussuria and Bel.

Mammon had left.

She hadn't changed much since he saw her six months ago.

The girl was 12 and a half and was super skinny -she **did** live on the streets- he could see her collar bone were it peaked out of her shirt. She was wearing a large black jacket. It was way too large on her and went to her knees. A loose black, dirty and torn shirt. Loose black pants tucked into black -actually well kept looking just a little scruffed- combat boots.

The girls' dirty -and in some places bloody- sky blue hair had escaped its braid in almost all of the lower half -he could see she had inherited Lissa's loose waves- and some was sticking to her sweaty, dirty, scratched and briused -though it was hard to tell the dirt from bruises in some places- bloody face.

Her eyes -a dark silver blue color- scan the room, eyes darkening as she spots Iemetsu.

He swallows.

How did he not see it before?

The girl looks so much like her mother, even walks like her.

Which is amazing considering if Lissa -the girls mother- was telling the truth, she hadn't ever met her mother.

But she had the flames of her father.

"I'm here, so what do you want?" The girl asks, voice icy but her face blank.

She's limping, dragging her foot slightly. But no sign of pain crosses her face.

The girl however does look like she wants to throw up.

An effect of the Flame Represser Bracelet no doubt.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Nono asks leaning forward in his seat in concern.

"I'd be better if you let me go home."

"I was under the impression that you lived on the streets." Nono says carefully, eyes studying the child.

"Exactly, home."

"Thats not the way a child should live-" Nono begins.

"And yet we do. Everyday. Yet none of them get the...privelige of meeting you."

The girl looks bored and her voice makes it clear she doesn't think its a privlage.

"You don't have to live like that anymore."

"I don't want your pity."

"Family takes care of their own." Iemetsu says.

"I'm _**not**_ your family."

"But you are."

"Am not."

"You are, Vongola by blood." You can see the confusion cross the kids face for a split second before becoming blank again.

"I am nobodies blood."

"But you are. You are a woman named Lissa's blood-"

Blue silver eyes narrow. "How do you know this? What proof do you have?"

"Your blood. Last time I saw you, you got cut. The blood on that knife was enough for a DNA test. It semi-matched three people in Vongolas data bases."

The uncomprehension on the girls face reminds Iemetsu that the kid has had little to no schooling. She probably didn't know what DNA was.

"What I mean is-"

"You were able to find whose blood I am with mine."

Iemetsu blinks then nods. "Yes."

"I don't really care if this Lissa is my blood."

"You might want to hear who your father is."

Cold eyes lock with his. "Like I said: I don't care about blood."

"You will."

"Try me."

"I'm your father."

Silver blue eyes widen, then confusion sets in. "Heard you were married, with a kid."

"I am and I do."

"So thats what this is?" Her voice is low and cold. Sharp. "You found out you had a bastard child and decided you needed to destroy the evidence of what you did."

"Of course not!" Iemetsu exclaims. "I just want for my daughter to be safe!"

"I want nothing to do with you."

"But I'm your fath-"

"I don't care."

"I'm you blood."

"Blood doesn't mean anything. I've seen Moms and Dads sell their children to a fate worse then death. So do **not** pretend that blood means a **damn** thing."

"I'm not-We're not like them."

"I really could give less of a shit on wether or not you are." Anger is the dominating feeling on the girls face.

"Then what do you care about?" Nono asks softly.

"Like I said, I wanna leave."

"We can't allow that." Iemetsu inturrupts.

"I don't live by your rules."

"You do now."

"No I don't."

"You do. I'm you Father and as such I have rights over you."

"I'm a human, as such I have rights to live my life." She says.

"You won't even make it to twenty if you continue to live on the streets.

"I'd rather die free then live trapped in a cage." The girls back is straight and both men see the flames tinting her eyes, even with the bracelet.

But they are more red then orange.

That can't be right.

No Storm Flames were sensed in her blood.

"You wouldn't be in a cage, it would be a home." Nono says softley.

"I have a home."

"Thats not a home thats a street."

"I choose my life, no one else."

"You will be staying here."

For the first time something other then anger or confusion shows on the childs face.

A cold confident smirk. Oh, now Iemetsu can see himself in the child. Just a little.

"If you think so."

 **I hope yall have a great night and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takuz,** **thanks again for reviewing! And no she doesn't have a name. It will be explained next chap why she doesn't. As for her flames...well if I say to much it'll give it away but I'll go with. She is not bound by one thing.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Tsuna was furious.

Absolutely positively furious.

His father just kept breaking his Mama's heart.

He didn't even have the balls to tell her in person. Just told her over the phone.

And asked her to inform Tsuna.

Which she had. A barely disconcernable tone of sadness in her voice.

Mama hadn't even been mad. Just sad to find out her husband had cheated on her twice instead of just once.

But he was hiding his furiousness.

Barely.

It helped that Takeshi had been keeping up a steady supply of calm throughout the entire morning.

Takeshi wasn't even using his flames.

Just being his normal cheerfull self.

But Tsuna had seen it right after he told Takeshi the news. The slight sharpening of the eyes, that spoke of anger.

"When is Jocelyn due here?" Tsuna asks, running a hand over his face.

"About five hours." Hayato says softley.

He too had been pissed at Iemetsu. Had even offered to blow up Iemetsus man parts -though in more vougular words- if Tsuna had wanted him too.

And oh, how Tsuna considered.

"Do you think she'll want to learn Japanese?" Takeshi asks.

Because everyone knew that while Tsuna was pissed at his father, he didn't hold any hard feelings toward Jocelyn, who was now his sister.

In fact he wanted to get to know her.

"Idiot, do you listen ever?" Hayato grumbles.

"Hahaha, sometimes."

"That bastard said that she was causing too many security breaches in order to leave. She probably had to be forced on the plane to get here, why would she want to be taught anything?" Hayato explain/questions.

His answer makes Tsuna smile. Jocelyn had apperently caused so much trouble within the span of three days that by the fourth Iemetsu had given up and was shoving the younger kid off on Tsuna and Nana.

Tsuna almost hoped that Jocelyn punched Iemetsu.

But if not the fact that she caused him trouble was good enough.

"It's sad that she didn't have a name though."

This causes the three to fall silent.

They had been shocked to hear that Iemetsu had another kid, sure.

But it was sad that the kid didn't have a name until Iemetsu gave her one three days earlier.

"Either way, while she's here lets get to know her. Ne?" Tsuna asks.

Tsuna doesn't even flinch as Reborn appears next to him.

Even as an adult he's practically magic.

"Thats the spirit Tsuna."

And it spoke volumes at how mad Iemetsu Reborn was that he wasn't harrasing Tsuna.

 **FIVE AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

The door open as Iemetsu and Jocelyn walks into the house.

Nana had chosen to go grocery shopping with Bianchi, she had been told that Jocelyn and Iemetsu would be home about two hours after they would really be.

Tsuna is surprised to see the that the girl is scratched and bruised up -his HI told him that girls ankle was broken from the way she walked- because of all the doctors and healers in Vongola home base.

Though he has to hide a laugh at the bruise on Iemetsu's cheek, his HI told him it would only get bigger and darker.

Jocelyn was little.

And not just in the short sense.

She was _**starved**_.

All skin and bones.

She looked like she was drowning in the white shirt and black pants shes wearing. And he's pretty sure that the jacket thats over her shoulders is way way to big for her.

Tsuna ignores Iemetsu completely and holds out his hand towards Jocelyn. "Hello Jocelyn, My names Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you." He says in lightly accented Italian.

Angry silver blue eyes meet his. "That is not my name. Call me that again and I will punch you, just like I have done with everyone else whose called me that." The threat is low and Tsuna can tell shes serious.

Hayato refrains from speaking -he doesn't want to threaten Tsuna's little sister- but can't stop from growling under his breath.

"Is that what happened to Iemetsu's face?" Takeshi asks, also in accented Italian, though his accent is a little heavier.

Iemetsu scowls, partly from lack of respectual terms. "Don't remind me."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." The girl -definetly not named Jocelyn- lilts.

Irritation crosses Iemetsu's face.

"My names Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi chirps, easing the tension.

"Idiot, your speaking Italian not Japanese." Hayato says with a fond eye roll.

Takeshi blinks. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto."

"I'm Hayato Gokudera." Hayato mutters after a moment.

Reborn comes out of nowhere and stands next to Tsuna, the girl stiffens at the sudden appearnce. "And I'm the worlds greatest hitman, Reborn."

"Where's Nana?" Iemetsu asks.

"Why should we tell you?" Tsuna responds crossing his arms.

"Because she's my wife."

"And she deserves way better then you." Tsuna says.

"I told you." The girl says, interupting the stare down. "I told you, Iemetsu. Tell your wife nothing, tell your child nothing. Pretend I don't exist. Dropping the bastard child off in your home will only cause tension between you and your family."

Everyone pauses at the blunt and harsh words the twelve year old.

"Don't call yourself that!" Hayato snaps, unable to help himself.

The words 'bastard child' -or any variation of it- have always hit a sensitive spot.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true!"

The girl looks slightly confused but the emotion is gone in a flash. "But it is."

"No it's not! Your not a bastard child! You are Tsuna's sister."

The girl shrugs, flicking a peice of blue hair out of her face. "If you say so." She looks at Iemetsu. "What makes you think I won't just run away?"

Iemetsu looks a little smug. "You didn't manage at Vongola Mansion."

"I almost did. The only reason any of you ever caught me was because of cameras. Your Gaurds were easy to slip around. I see no gaurds here. What makes you think I won't just leave."

"Your in a forgien country, how many people do you think speaks Italian in Japan? Very few. And you can't read Japanese so you can't just hide on a plane to Italy. Even if you could find your way out of Japan, the boys would stop you. And if not them, then Reborn would be able to stop you."

The girl looks the other people in the room, her eyes taking a noticably oranger color as she studies each man.

A cold confident smirk -one that Iemetsu had dreaded since he saw it- appears on the girls face. It promises trouble.

"I've already proven you wrong before. Do you really want to be proven wrong again?"

"Why can't you just listen?"

"I already told you, Iemetsu." Her voice is hard and cold, it has a hint of dangerous promise to it. "I'd rather die free then live, trapped in a cage."

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

 **I know its a bit of an awkward stopping place but the next bit is long and it would be super weird it I stopped that one in the middle.**

 **Annnnnyyy whooooo. Review and tell me what ya'll think! And I hope ya'll have a wonderfull night! My next post will be on Saterday!**

 **Night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Jocelyn was a temporary name, very very temporary name. So now untill she gets her name, the group will call her different thing's. 'Kid' or 'Girl' or some variation of that.**

 **Also I have a head cannon that Tsuna is very protective over his Mom, thats why hes a lil OOC**

 **.0.**

You stare off into space, you were exhasted. Not having acess to your Flames made everything harder to do.

Not to mention it made your whole body ache more then it did.

You couldn't even fix your ankle better.

So that hurt.

Not like it hurt with Fire injections.

But it still hurt.

You could use the Red and Green without using Ice and Orange. But the Ice came from Orange.

At first you couldn't sense any of your Flames.

But you started feeling the Red and Green flicker under your skin about two days ago.

So that was _**something**_.

Iemetsu had left in hopes of finding his wife -ignoring how Tsuna and everyone else glared at him- about 30 minutes ago.

Since then the boys had taken you to what Takeshi called the 'Home Base'.

Not like you had any choice, Iemetsu was right. You had no clue where you were.

You still found it hard to beleive that he was your father.

You were terrified of the man.

It had hurt when he told you Lissa -your mother- had abandend you to drown in a sewer a few days after you were born.

Yeah, sure you had known that you weren't wanted -atleast in the back of your mind- but it still hurt to hear it outloud.

But back to the Home Base.

It was a big house.

The biggest house you've ever been in. You don't count the Vongola Headquaters, because it was just that, headquaters.

It was bigger then the house that Iemetsu had brought you to -it was his he said- and that house was warm.

You can't help but campare it to the orphanage you'd been to -it was the only other house you'd been into- before you cut yourself off from those thoughts,

They always hurt in the end.

"So why do you dislike the name Jocelyn so much?" Takeshi asks after a few minutes of silence.

The fiv-four of you -Reborn just disappeared- were sitting in a living room -if you remebered from the orphanage correctly- the boys were sitting on couches. You -however- where sitting with your back against the wall while sitting in the corner.

You needed to see the entire room, or atleast as much as possible.

You turn your tired, pained stare to Takeshi. "I want nothing that man has to offer."

And it was sad really.

You'd always wanted a name.

Always refused to give yourself one like alot of other street rats for two reasons.

One: It made it harder for people to find you.

'Have you seen the girl with blue hair?' is alot harder and then 'Have you seen insert name here?'

Sure you could always change your name, but you think names should be permanent.

Two: You felt that other people, people who cared about you should be the ones to name someone.

Though you don't have anyone that cares.

And you could tell Iemetsu gave you a name because it was the 'proper' thing to do.

"Do dislike him that much?" Tsuna asks. "I mean I know he's a bastard but..." You hear him trail off as your eyes slip shut.

You just felt so heavy.

It was like moving through water.

Water that had glass in it and kept stabbing you.

And your head was starting to hurt again.

Not that it really stopped. It was just getting worse again.

And you'd used alot of energy that last few days.

Mostly trying to escape.

Though you'd felt more satisfaction then you'd felt in months when you managed to piss Iemetsu with all your escaping.

"Are you ok?" You eyes snap open as the voice sounds closer then before.

"I'm fine." You snap. You just havent slept in a week, so you were exhasted.

Not like thats a new feeling though.

You didn't want to be rude to them, but it was for the best.

Tsuna stops a little bit away from you. "Your lying. You're never really fine, are you?" He asks.

You narrow your eyes at him. "What I am is none of your business." You notice Hayato grit his teeth and Takeshi puts a hand on Hayato's shoulder.

You're still wondering why he got upset with you calling yourself the bastard child.

You're pretty sure that you know what Bastard child ment.

"You're right but I would like to get to know you."

The look you send him has 'why' written in it. But it seems Tsuna can't read facial expressions because he just smiles at you.

You don't get why though.

Why smile so much?

"So what would you like us to call you?" Tsuna asks after a couple seconds, moving backwards.

"I don't care. I probably won't listen anyway."

Takeshi laughs at this. "Your a stubbron one aren't you?"

You nod. It's a good thing. Usually.

But it made it hard to give up when you were tired.

"You'll fit in just fine here then. Theres lots of stubbron people here~" Takeshi laughs quietly.

Tsuna mutters something under his breath.

"Would you like anything to eat, Imoto? Dinner wont be for abother couple of hours." He asks.

You look at him in confusion. "Emotoe?"

A faint pink spreads across his face. "Imoto." He corrects, slowly sounding out the word for you. "It means little sister." He coughs into his hand as you stare at him.

Little sister?

"S-Sorry I thought because you didn't l-like what that man wanted to call you, and you are m-my little sister..."

You blink.

"Ok..." You say slowly, trying to understand his plan.

Why else would he 'accept' you?

Tsuna perks up immedietly.

Like a puppy given food or praise.

You like puppys.

"Really?"

"I guess."

The smile that crosses Tsuna's face is brighest smile anyone's ever shown you.

Don't trust it. You tell yourself. The smiles always turn after a while.

"So would you like something to eat?"

You shake your head almost immedietly. Just the thought of food makes you feel throw-up-sick.

"Are you sure?"

You nod.

While you had certainly gone longer without food, you knew you'd need to eat soon.

Silence is tense.

"Do you want to take a nap? I know jet-lag can be a bitch." Hayato says.

Jet-lag?

"Sure?"

"Ok, I'll show you to your room. I'll be right back. Hayato, please try not to blow anything up while I'm gone." Tsuna says, and Hayato turns pink and stutters his deniel while Takeshi laughs.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to loud, Tsuna-"

"Idiot!"

"-so don't worry." Takeshi turns to you and grins. "Have a nice sleep."

You stand up, bracing your hand against the wall as you move.

Atleast you haven't felt throw-up-sick since the first day they put the Bracelet on you.

Just broken-bone-pain up and down your body since it happened.

You follow Tsuna out of the room and down a hall.

"Not all of us live here. Takeshi stays here some nights, but usually sleeps at home to help his dad with the shop." He turns down another hall. "I live here, so does Hayato. Lambo and I-pin live with Mama, they're only a few years younger then you, you'll meet them later. Mukuro and Chrome-" A faint pink spreads across his face at the name Chrome. "-have bedrooms down that hall-" He says pointing. "-And they stay here for most of the week along with MM, Chikusa and Ken. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa left last week to go get a friend of ours. So you probably won't meet him for a few days. Ryohie is out of town at a boxing convention. There's more but we're here." Tsuna says stopping infront of a door, you weren't paying attention to how close you were walking to him, so when he stopped you run into his back. "Are you ok?"

You nod.

"Is you're ankle ok? Why didn't the healers at Vongola heal it?"

"They have Fire, I don't want their Fire near me. So when they offered, I said no. I barely like my Flames."

"Their Fire? Your Flames? Why do they have Fire and you have Flames?"

You shrug. "How do I know how well they can control it?"

"What's the difference between Fire and Flames?"

"Fire is out of control, it can't be ordered around. Flames can be told what to do if your strong enough. Like I said, I don't know how well they control it, so their Fire. And without mine, I can't tell. So until I know something else they have Fire, with maybe Flames."

"You don't have your Flames?"

"No, how could I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Iemetsu didn't tell you? They had a bracelet made." You begin, holding up your wrist. Showing the bracelet thats holding back you Flames. "It makes it so I can't use my Orange. I can't even feel them." You tell him. You know he knows you can use Flames. Iemetsu told you everyone in the Family knew.

Tsuna looks shocked. "H-He did that? Why?!"

"If an animal's legs are broken, there easier to catch." You say and flinch, your breath catching in your throat as Tsuna's eyes flash bright orange. Tsuna sees this.

"Shit." You barely hear him mutter that. "I'm so sorry Imoto. I didn't mean to startle you." Can I...?" He motions towards the bracelet. You nod and hold out your wrist. He doesn't grab your wrist like your expecting.

Its happened so many times that you're not shocked anymore -usually- when it does.

No he turns your hand over in his and looks at the bracelet. His touch is light, like a birds feather if it brushes you while its in flight.

After a second he draws his hand away. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to get it off." He says and you almost -almost- tell him how you've been using Red and Green to weaken the bracelet. Make it so it was empty on the inside and when the time came, you'd snap it. "I'll get Shoichi and Spanner over here if Iemetsu won't tell me how to get it off." Tsuna smiles again, but it's tainted with anger.

But it's not anger at you.

At least you don't think so...

"I'll let you get some sleep. We'll wake you for dinner." Tsuna ruffles your hair before you have a chance to move. You freeze and stiffen.

He doesn't say anything as he walks away.

You watch him in confusion before slowly pushing the door the two if you had stopped by open. You poke your head into it, scanning the room for any enemies.

Nothing moves and nothing sets any bells ringing.

But then without your Flames, nothing does.

You bite your lip but slide into the room.

It had a bed in the middle -with green blankets- and two other doors in the room. One was a bathroom and one was empty with wooden shelfs in it.

You search the room -opening the thick blankets on the windows that were shut to keep out the sun- and feel relief when you realize the only ways in or out of the room are the door and the window.

You'd be able to hear the door open.

You pull the top blanket off the bed, wrapping it around yourself as you worm yourself under the bed.

It's not dark -thank you window- but you still adjust yourself so you face the window, sunlight warm on your face.

You couldn't sit up under the bed or you'd hit your head, but it was better then being under a bridge or in a sewer, you will admit.

You needed to sleep.

It didn't help that you dreaded sleeping.

Nightmares did that to you.

Even though your exsahsted and in pain, it feels like it takes forever for your eyes to slip shut.

 **Two hours later (about six)**

Tsuna stares at the sight in front of him.

Imoto hadn't said anything when he had knocked on the on her door about dinner.

His HI hadn't gone off but he couldn't help but be worried.

Somthing both Hayato and Takeshi had felt as well.

Nothing had happened when he pushed the door open so the three had searched the room.

The window was shut -with no signs of it having been opened- one blanket was gone and niether the closet or the bathroom had anyone in it.

It was Takeshi who found her.

And had immedietly started laughing silently, motioning for the other two to come to him.

Tsuna had to admit, it was cute how Imoto -he was gonna make it their mission to find a name that she liked- had curled up with the blanket wrapped around her, a few rays of soon to be fading sunlight falling across her face. Her sharp face soft and finally at peace in her sleep.

"Should we let her sleep? She could always meet Maman tomarrow." Hayato suggests, he had rolled his eyes when he'd seen the kid. And if anyone asked he would deny it, but a faint smile played about his lips.

Hayato was such a softie when it came to kids.

But then most of them were.

"Yeah." Tsuna says as he straightens out, quickly and silently the three boys walk out and shut door behind them. None of them notice Uri appearing a burst of Storm Flames and slipping into the room right before the door shuts.

"That'll also give us time to make sure Mama is ok. And maybe to blow up a few...things." Tsuna says lightly, Hayato smiles a savage grin.

"Is their any specific bomb you'd like, Boss?" Hayato had been forcibly sat down several years ago and been told -many many times- that Tsuna wanted him to call him 'Tsuna' nothing else. After some -semi- fake pouts from Tsuna's direction, Hayato did. Now only calling Tsuna 'Tsuna-sama' in extreemly serious situations -Bosses of other families- or 'Boss' when he was being playfull.

Hayato had a playfull side, it was a shock to everyone.

"Do you have one that can turn him pink?" Tsuna asks as Takeshi laughs.

"No but I'm positive I can make one."

Tsuna smiles but it has a slight sharp edge to it. "It might be usefull if he doesn't tell us why he's got a Flame Represser on an twelve year old."

Both Hayato and Takeshi faulter in their steps. They knew Flame Represser's hurt after a while. It made them wince in pain after just a couple of hours.

But on an twelve year old, for Kami knows how long?

Hayato asks, shocked. "How long has it been on her?"

"Why'd he put one on her?" Takeshi asks a moment later.

"You wanna know how she put it?" Tsuna asks, his voice is calm but his Sky Flames are leaking into his eyes again. The boys nod. "She said 'If an animal's legs are broken, there easier to catch.' He put it on her so she couldn't fight back. And it's been on for about four days."

"Fuck, and the kids not crying?"

Flame Repressers were hard on people like Hayato and Takeshi.

They were torture on people like Tsuna, whose flames leaked into everything they were.

If the kid used Flames like Tsuna did then she had one hell of a pain tolorance.

"You couldn't get it off?"

"No, it was made to block out all Sky Flames that touch it." A considering look crosses Tsunas face. "Hayato, how would you like to make that bracelet disinagrate?" Tsuna asks.

Hayato smirks. "It would be an absolute _**pleasure**_."

 **.0.**

A brush of fur against your face wakes you up for a moment, just long enough to realize theres a kitty curled around your neck. You reach up and pet her as you drift back to sleep, noticing the fading sunlight.

But for once, not careing.

 **.0.**

"The fuck is Uri?"

"You should really keep a better eye on her Hayato." Takeshi scolds lightly as Tsuna hides a smile behind his hand.

This oughta be good.

 **.0.**

 **I HAVE A CHALLENGE! WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT FLAMES SHE USES FROM THIS CHAPTER GETS A ONESHOT OF THEIR CHOICE.**

 **SO IF YOU WANT TO GUESS PLEASE MAKE SURE i CAN GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU SOMEHOW**

 **also next chap will be up next Friday**


	5. Chapter 5

The next time you open your eyes strong sunlight is coming through the window. Which meant you slept through the night.

Well, thats rare.

A low purr draws your attention your attention.

The kitty from last night was curled up next to your face.

You jerk up, slamming you mouth shut to stop a screech only to hit your head on the bottom of the bed.

You squirm on floor, clutching your head as the yellow and orange kitty stretches and yawns.

It has Fire comeing out of her ears!

You roll out from under the bed, reaching back under to snag the kitty. It makes a startled noise but otherwise stays still as you burst out of the room.

 _ **Gotta find water.**_

You run as fast as you can.

 _ **Ah ankle! Water! Get water then complain about ankle.**_

You turn sharply around the corner only to run straight into someone.

You let out loud 'oof' as you bounce off the person. Tripping as you try to right yourself. A hand grabs your upper arm, preventing you from falling.

"Ah, are you ok?"

You look up.

It's Takeshi.

"The kitty's on fire!" You blurt, holding up the kitty -who meows- your voice is high and shakey. "Where's water, we've got to put it out-"

"Hey hey hey." Takeshi says cutting you off, his voice low and calming. "Thats Uri, she usually has fire comeing out of her ears."

"She...does?" You blink and study the kitty. You hadn't realy thought that she wasn't in distress.

"Yeah, Uri's fine." Takeshi says as you let out a breathe, he pats Uri's head. "Are you ok?" He asks crouching down to look you in the eye, you see part of a necklace peak out of his shirt. You pull Uri -its kinda a cute name- back against your chest. Forcing yourself to ignore the Red Flames comeing out of Uri's ears. You nod. "Seeing Uri on fire must've scared you, huh?"

You flush. "I was not scared!"

Takeshi smiles.

"Oi idiot. Are you bothering the kid?"

You turn at Hayato's voice. The silver haired boy is walking towards the two of you. He blinks at you. "So thats were Uri went."

"I found her when I woke up."

"Yeah, she likes to cuddle." You barely hear the 'Demented cat' that follows. A low grin crosses Takeshi's face and Hayato scowls at him. "Fuck off Takeshi. I know what your thinking."

"What is he thinking?" You ask, tilting his head.

Pink scatters across Hayato's cheeks. "Nothing, don't worry about it kid."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, Takeshi is an idiot."

"Ma, Hayato your so cold."

You hold Uri closer to your chest as you watch them argue, stiffening as the words grow harsher and more threatening. Well they grow harsher and threatening on Hayato's side.

The only thing that's keeping you from bolting is the fact that their eyes aren't serious.

Even so you find yourself flinching with each threat, hugging Uri tighter with each word.

"Morning Takeshi-"

"Hey Tsuna."

"-Hayato-"

"Good morning Tsuna!"

"And Imoto." Tsuna says, coming to stand next to you. "Did you- Why are you so pale?" He places a hand to your forehead and you jerk back. "You're not warm." He mutters.

 _ **Warm? What does warm have anything to do with it?**_

"Are you feeling ok?"

You nod, Tsuna studies you for a moment then nods.

"Well, we have an ideal on how to get that bracelet off, if you want to hear it?" Tsuna offers.

You shift. It was almost off anyway.

"Sure."

"Hayato is going to use his Storm Flames-"

"Storm Flames?"

"Yeah, they're a certain type of Flames. They make things weak."

"They're red right? Like the one's comeing out of Uri's ears." Uri somehow looks smug.

Tsuna blinks. "I didn't think you'd know that."

You shrug, why would you offer up what you know?

No one asked.

"Hayato can probably get it off you by using his flames-"

 _ **Pain. Searing pain.**_

"No." You take a step back from the older boys, dropping Uri in the process -she gives you an offeneded look and walks off-.

 _ **Screams tearing out your throat. Blood everywhere. Can't breath why can't I breath.**_

"You come near me with your Flames and I'll show you why they wanted to block mine in the first place." You growl.

 _ **Hot, so hot! Burning! Fire, nonono! Stop!**_

 _ **Make it stop! Some one make it stop!**_

They look shocked at your threat.

"But you can't reach your Flames, can you?" Takeshi asks, breaking the silence.

"Would you like to find out?" You force your voice to be hard and cold.

"If you don't want us to use Flames, we won't. Nobody here is going to force you to tolorate something you don't want near you."

You study Tsuna. His eyes are wide, not narrowed. Face honest looking. Shoulders relaxed, looking you straight in the eyes. Breathing semi-slow.

None of the signs he's lying.

"Except being here, right?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything about that. If we send you back to Italy, theres no saying that Iemetsu won't just take you back and keep you locked up somewhere."

You want to scream.

You already are locked up.

You lower your eyes and clench your jaw to keep the words from spilling out. "Ok." You mutter through your teeth.

You just have to suck it up until you can break the bracelet.

It'll only be two more days at most.

"I emailed Shoichi and Spanner this morning, neither are gonna be able to come over for a few days." Tsuna says and you nod.

You'll have it off before then.

Hopefully.

 **LINE BREAK**

Meeting Tsuna's Mom was...awkward.

It didn't matter that you couldn't speak Japanese and she couldn't Italian.

Apperantly -acoording to everyone there- she tried to mother hen you.

Though after the first time you'd flinched when she'd tried to touch you -she'd raised her hand in your defense- you'd tripped into Hayato -who let out a squeak- sending both of you to the ground. She'd stayed her distance after that. Though you noticed her stares and looks.

But what confused you was why she was so smiley.

Why would she smile at you?

You were the thing that was made from her husbands cheating.

Why isn't she pissed at you?

Why wasn't she pissed at **_Iemetsu?_**

She smiled at him too. But it was sad too.

But there wasn't any anger in her eyes.

Unless she hid it very, very well.

You'd also met Lambo and I-pin.

You had never met anyone like Lambo.

Though you will admit you were scared by his ending act.

He was hyper and energetic. Outgoing, loud, confident.

Until he tripped and busted his nose on the ground. Then he started crying then he'd pulled a large pink Bazooka out of his hair, after crying somthing in Japanese. You stiffened but Tsuna and the others just tried to calm him down.

Then he's pulled the trigger, the loud boom drowning out your cy of shock. Pink smoke had filled the air. The others didn't seem sad that their friend blew up.

Though Hayato seemed irritated.

The smoke cleared and in Lambo's place -no blood at all- was a tall black haired teenager.

He'd turned, called you Nee-chan and explained that he was Lambo ten years from now.

That was scary too.

You were still trapped in the future?

You never managed to escape?

Then Future Lambo had smiled at you, said 'you'll figure it out' and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Lambo was back after that. Nose fixed, candy firmly in hand.

All smiles -mostly for Tsuna- and orders -...mostly for Tsuna- while he ate his candy, curly black hair bouncing as he moved.

I-pin was quieter of the two. She seemed happy to talk to you.

Which confused you almost as much as the smiling thing did.

You also noticed that Reborn would talk to Tsuna but the moment you got within hearing distince -not often, you could sense the danger coming off him- he would disapear.

You didn't know where he went, just that you were happy he wasn't there.

Like the purple dressed man he reeked of flames and danger.


	6. Chapter 6

You sigh in relief as you sit on the roof.

It had taken a while to get alone.

They wouldn't stop trying to get you to talk.

You wouldn't tell them what you know, so they should stop the whole 'I care' act.

It actually hurt more then the 'tell me what you know or I'll make you' way.

You weren't used to being indoors so long, or at all really. You needed to be outside, needed to feel the air move.

Needed to be able to breathe.

So you said you were going to the bathroom and went to the attic -you found the door that led to the stairs- and climbed out the window and to the roof. You were sitting comfortably against the fireplace. You were to high up to just jump and run without getting more hurt -unless you got desperate- you needed your Flames to do that.

Well, your Ice anyway.

So you were slowly forcing your Red Flames to weaken the bracelet.

A low snarling voice breaks you out of your thoughts, your head snaps up.

A tall black haired boy -practcally a man- is staring back at you, his lips twisting. He's got a long black jacket and is wearing a plain white button up shirt and black pants. Grey eyes glare at you.

You slowly stand up as you focus on the black metal pipes in his hands.

Pipes hurt, you know that from experiance.

He snarls something again.

Japanese probably, you don't know Japanese.

You throw yourself down the slanting roof just as he launches himself at you.

A metal pipes rustles your hair.

You slide down the room, guiding yourself to the egde by the window.

You twist and grab the edge of the roof as you fall off the roof.

The movement sends you flying through the window and into the attic -also twisting your wrists, but thankfully not badly- You hit the floor and force yourself to start running towards the door, ignoring how you ankle let out a small crack at the impact.

 _ **Ow, Crap, ow, crap, ow, crap, ow, crap!**_

 _ **I'm about to get killed!**_

You make it down the stairs before hearing someone above you, you whirl and slam the door shut behind you.

You run as fast as you can, hoping to make it to a corner or door before the door opens and the man spots you.

No such luck, the door opens before you can round a corner.

 _ **Shit!**_

You can practically hear the man growling at you.

Oh...thats actually him growling.

"Kid-?" Hayato looks startled as you round the corner and slam into him.

Both of you fall to the ground. You roll off of Hayato, grabbing his hand and jerking him to his feet.

"Crazy person!" You squeak before forcing him to move.

"What-Kid?!" He stumbles as you shove him. "What's wrong?" He tries to get you to stop but you just shove him again.

He's gonna get hit it he doesn't move.

"Crazy person. Roof. Metal pipes." You say between breaths, shoving harder as the footsteps get louder. "Move!" You order, voice sharp.

"Kid calm down-Kyouya?"

You look over your shoulder and pale as the black haired man enters your sight. You try pulling on Hayato to get him away from the man.

Hayato stumbles after you, trying to keep his balance.

"Kid, Kyouya might threaten you but he isn't going to hurt you."

You pause at this.

"He tried to hit me with his pipes." You say quietly, peering around Hayato to look at the man as you clutch Hayato's arm to you.

He's standing up straight now. Pipes put away. He steps closer and you pull Hayato back a step.

"She speaks italian, Kyouya."

"Why were you on the roof?" The man asks harshly.

"Why were you on the roof?" You shoot back. You see the man twitch.

"Kid, just tell him."

"No one said I couldn't be up there."

"It's against the rules."

"Says who?"

"Me."

You study the man. "And who are you?"

"Kyouya Hibari. If you break the rules again, I'll bite you to death." Kyouya growls, turning on his heel and walking away. Your jaw drops.

It's a biter.

A biter.

"Does Tsuna know theres a biter?!"

Hayato presses his lips together as he looks down at you, you can tell he's fighting a smile. He has a crazy person running around wear he lives and he _smiles?_ "I don't know, do you want to tell him?"

"He doesn't know?"

"I don't know."

You stare at him. "You don't know if everyone knows about someone who bites others?"

"Nope."

"Then _yeah_. Biting people is dangerous."

You tug Hayato into the direction of the living room.

Thats usually where everyones at.

"Is your ankle worse?"

You look down, remembering the crack when you landed badly on the ground.

You'd been to scared to really notice the pain -this Kyouya guy had one scary vibe- but now that you do, it hurts like a hell.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You're limping is worse."

You stay silent.

No matter what you say it would be indicating a yes.

"Come on, at the very least we can put a splint on it." He says turning you slightly to the direction of what Tsuna told you was the infirmary.

"You can't. I already have one."

Hayato blinks. "But Iemetsu said you didn't let anyone give you any medical attention."

You wrinkle your nose at the mention of Iemetsu. "I didn't."

"So your broken ankle and whatever else could be wrong was never looked after or anything? No bandages, no dissinfectant?"

"Nope. I don't normally have that stuff so I did what I normally do, fix what I can, ignore what I can't."

"Come on."

"But I'm fine-"

"Tsuna and Takeshi might accept that shit answer but I won't." Hayato says sternly and you wilt slightly under his stare.

"But I don-"

"You have the stuff to make you feel better now, so accept it. 'Cause frankly we're probably more stubbron then you kid."

You snort. "I doubt that."

"It's what got us this far."

You remain silent.

It may have gotten them this far but it's been the only thing keeping you alive for years and years.

"Well that and family."

"Not all of us have that luck Hayato." You say quietly.

"You do now."

 _ **Thats what you say.**_

"If you say so."

 _ **But is it what you mean?**_

"Where here, the infirmary."

"I thought we were going to Tsuna so we coul-"

"And Tsuna would want to you to get fixed up first."

"But I-"

"No."

"You're not eve-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Can't we-"

"Nope."

"Hayato-"

"No. Just get fixed up a little then you're good and we can go to Tsuna."

"But what if someone gets bit?"

"Then seeming how we're in the infirmary we'll be the first to know. We can even help fix them."

Theres a way to fix them after the Biter bites?

It must be an immediet thing.

You purse your lips. "Fine. But only because I don't know my way back."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Hayato sounds kinda smug, the way Uri looked yesterday. You roll your eyes.

"Lets get this over with."

You don't know much about this stuff but you know dissinfectant hurts like hell.


	7. Chapter 7

You drag your foot slowly down the hall, Hayato beside you.

"I thought you said you had a cast on it."

Scolding you.

"I did. It melted."

Hayato put a big, bulky brace on you ankle.

It was **heavy**.

And making you slow.

You had bandages some on your stomach and legs.

Though you mostly had bandages all over your face, arms, and hands.

Hayato had showed you how to use the dissinfectent and bandages -on one wrist- and helped you put the Brace on -meaning he put the brace on- but otherwise he didn't touch you.

And you were thankful for it.

You were also thankful he respected your wishes to leave the room while you bandaged yourself.

You didn't want him to ask about your many scars.

Boy are there alot.

"You shouldve told someone."

Few good things come from being touched.

You can't help but think Tsuna's hair ruffle or how Takeshi put his hands on your shoulders to calm you down about Uri. Or when you fell on Hayato when meeting Tsuna's Mom, he just helped you up. Squeezing your shoulder.

You shake your head.

It'll turn bad.

It always does.

"Why would I tell you?" You ask harshly.

"Because we care."

You purse your lips. "I don't believe you."

Nobody cares.

"Well, we'll just have to prove it to you."

You snort.

Thats not gonna happen.

"Come on, you want to tell Tsuna about Kyouya, don't you?"

You blink, you had forgotten about Kyouya.

"Shit." You hurry along, moving fairly fast dispite the brace.

"Careful kid, you don't want to fall."

You flash him a glare. "I'm not going to fall, I know how to walk."

"Yeah, but braces make it harder to move."

"Really? I had no ideal." You mutter, then pause and look at Hayato. "I don't know where I'm going."

Hayato smirks. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"Tsuna!" He turns from where he was talking to Takeshi.

"Hello, Imoto. We were wondering were you'd gotten to." Tsuna says, smiling.

 _ **Where'd I gotten to, he wasn't worried I'd run.**_

You shake your head. Focus, you tell yourself.

"You have a crazy person that bites people running around." You blurt in a rush.

Tsuna blinks. "Crazy person that bites? Do you mean Kyouya?"

"Yes! Hayato said you might not know, how would you not know about a Biter?"

"Biter?"

You realize that they might not use the same words you do. "Uh, yeah. Biter. They usually get sick after getting bit by a wild animal that has bubbly spit. They get really mad and start attacking people, you can't talk to them once they had it for a while. They get the bubbly spit too. If they bite you, you can get it. They bite for no reason. They usualy are killed.

"Does that happen often?" Takeshi asks.

You shrug. "A couple times a year. If they don't get killed the bubbles grow worse. So does the crazy. And then the kinda just...curl in?" You furrow your eyebrows. "They go hungry and thirsty."

You look at them. "Are you going to kill Kyouya before he gets worse? It's not easy to see someone curl in, they hurt."

Tsuna lets out a deep breath and Hayato's slight smile he had walking in has long since disappeared. Takeshi stands next to Tsuna with a sad look.

"Imoto, what your talking about is Rabies. Kyouya doesn't have Rabies. 'Biting people' in his terms means beating people up."

"He's not sick?"

"No he's not."

"And he just reguarly attacks people for no reason?"

"I'm guessing you were on the roof."

"Yeah?"

"Then thats why he attacked you. Kyouya just got back from a trip, he didn't know who you were. So he assumed that you were a threat and breaking in."

You look at him in confusion. "But I wasn't even moving, I was sitting still and my eyes were closed. Anyone whose not an idiot could tell I wasn't trying to break in."

Hayato snorts and covers his mouth, and soon loud laughter is escaping him. A smile is spreading across Takeshi's face and Tsuna's lips are twiching violently but you can see the laughter in his eyes.

"He's not really the think first type of guy, Imoto. It's just his personality."

Hayato stills snorting beside you. You resist the urge to punch him as hurt flashes through you.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." You mutter, gritting your jaw. Surprisingly Hayato stops.

"Sorry kid-"

"Don't."

"Kid-"

"I thought someone was going to get _hurt_. You don't get it. People don't get the option of having a personality where I live. It's a distraction. Being _bit_ , thats dangerous. Being careless. Or not sharing the information when you hear about someone being a biter? That can _**kill**_ someone else, or it can kill _**you**_." You all but snarl.

How could they take this as a joke?

Tsuna's eyes soften. "Imoto, we know that rabies can kill people." He says softley. "We know how people can die, how misinformation can be the reason someone can die. We know people are dangerous and want to hurt others."

"Then why aren't you acting like it?"

"Because there is more to life then just surviving." Tsuna says. As if its that simple. "Theres laughter and friendship and kindness and love if you look in the right places." He says a small smile forming at the side of his lips.

You stare at him in confusion and more then a little bit of doubt.

That goes against everything you have learned in the past.

You really wish you could feel your Orange Flames.

They would tell you what to do.

You want to beleive him.

You're tired of being alone.

But your more tired of getting hurt.

Beleiving people, trusting in them had yet to help in any way. Only hurt.

How can this time possibly be any different?

You force yourself to take a step back from them.

This is why you stayed away from people.

You wanted to be around them. You wanted to trust them.

But they could hurt you.

And they probably would.

"I don't believe you."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't believe you."

Tsuna stares at his little sister sadly.

He could see that she wanted to.

See the fear. The hope.

The fear of hope in her eyes.

Theres something broken in her eyes.

Something pained.

Something he usually only sees in the darkest times.

Tsuna forces himself to stand still and not to hug his Imoto -she'd probably punch him- as a small sad smile crosses his face.

"Thats ok Imoto. I never said you had to."

The shock and confusion that flashes across her face breaks his heart.

Noone should be so scared simply to disagree with some one else.

He could tell she had a strong Will.

It was obvious in every movement.

Especailly if she was talking to or about Iemetsu.

Or if she was talking about leaving.

Tsuna almost hits himself in the forehead.

Kami, he can still be so Dame sometimes.

"How about I show you around?" Takeshi chirps and some of the tension drains out of the room.

Takeshi naturally has that effect on people.

Imoto was no exception, she didn't realize it though.

And when she found out she'd probably avoid Takeshi.

Tsuna watches as her eyes taking a calculating glint.

"Ok." She says.

"While we're gone Tsuna and Hayato can work on finding a name for you!" Takeshi says cheerfully.

Something crosses across her face so quick Tsuna doesn't even have a chance to recognize it, but her face quickly goes blank.

"I don't need a name."

"Of course you do and we'll find you one." Tsuna says, watching that unnamed emotion cross her face again.

"That means no goofing of with Chrome, Tsuna." Takeshi teases and Tsuna blushes.

"Takeshi-"

"Don't worry, Idiot. I'll make sure we go through a few books on names." Hayato says, smirking.

"Who is Chrome?"

Tsuna's blush deepens.

"Chrome is one of our Mist Guardians." Hayato says.

"Tsuna likes Chrome alot." Takeshi coos.

"I-I-Just go on your walk." Tsuna mutters, covering his face with his hands.

Takeshi playfully salutes and walks past the girl. "Come on, it's pretty nice out today."

She glances at Tsuna and Hayato before nodding and following Takeshi slowly out the door, brace impending her movements greatly.

Within minutes their out of sight.

"So are you going to share your realization with the class, Tsuna? Or...?" Hayato prompts, switching back to Japanesse. He'd know Tsuna long enough to see the clarity that flashed across his face while he was talking to his Imoto.

"It's why she is the way she is with Iemetsu or any other adult, but not us. She sees Iemetsu as a threat. A danger to her. So she's able to be the most defensive with him, and people like him. We on the other hand haven't been put on a list yet. She hasn't decided whether or not we're enemies. She wants to trust us, that much is obvious but she's afraid too. She's afraid if she trust us we'll turn out to be enemies and hurt her." Tsuna explains sadly.

"Well said Tsuna." Reborn says, appearing next to Tsuna.

"But she'll trust us eventually, right? We just have to work at it with her?" Hayato asks.

Tsuna smiles warmly at Hayato. "Of course we will, we just have have to be gently relentless."

"I can do relentless, Tsuna. None of that gentle shit though. Thats you and Takeshi."

Tsuna's smile turns teasing. "Sure you can't, I-pin and Lambo would totally agree. Then theres Uri, who likes to cuddle."

Hayato flushes, turning a dark red. "I was helping I-pin and Ahoshi with homework! And Uri's a demented cat! Don't use what the crazy animal does against me!"

"Soooooooft." Tsuna stretches the word out, watching in amusement as Hayato grows redder.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Tsuna says playfully, grinning when Hayato makes a rude hand gesture. "But we will get through to her."

"If she doesn't run away first." Hayato mutters pessimistically. "Tsuna I know you are not comfortable with this. Why cant we just let her go? We know she wants to leave. We could help her avoid Iemetsu and Dracone."

"We know nothing about Dracone, it's one thing to help her avoid Iemetsu. It's another to avoid a Family we know nothing about."

Hayato sighs, having expected the answer. "I know, I just hate the ideal that we're forcing a child to be here against her will. I hate containing people."

Tsuna pats Hayato's shoulder. "I know Hayato, but we've got to make the best of it."

"In the meantime we can look up names." Hayato says, pulling out his glasses. Tsuna snorts.

"You are such a weirdo."

Hayato snorts and rolls his eyes. "Takes one to know one Boss."

* * *

You listen intently as Takeshi walks you around the town.

The two of you were walking slowly, Takeshi making sure to ask if your foot hurt.

You said no.

But you didn't mention that your body as a whole was sore.

Stupid bracelet.

But you were still listening to Takeshi.

Not only because this information was useful and could one day aid in your escape.

But because almost every place Takeshi had a story to go with it.

They were about his family.

Tsuna got fake kidnapped here.

Kyouya chased them from the school to this point and bit them.

This is where they have their Winter Snowball Fights and they appearntly had ten to fifteen a winter. Which he said they used to have at the middle school but Kyouya kicked them out so they found a big field.

Lambo bazookad himself here.

And here.

Heres where Mukuro taunted Kyouya into a fight.

Here's were Tsuna stopped them.

There's the weird place he -Takeshi- woke up after taking a nap.

There's where Hayato deided to take a nap after seeing his sister.

Hayato got mad at him -Takeshi- and blew up this building.

Hayato got mad at Lampo and blew up that building.

Takeshi spoke with such care and love in his voice that it made you jealous.

Not that you'd tell him.

Or anyone.

Not that you had anyone to tell.

Takeshi looks up at the sky. "We should probably get home. The suns going down." He looks at you. "What would you do when it got dark?" He asks.

And you blink in shock.

"I don't like the dark." You find yourself saying truthfully. "So I'd find an area that was either well lit or where I could make my own light."

"And you'd use your flames? Wouldn't that make you tired?"

You shake your head, resisting a smile. "No I'd make an actual fire."

"Oh." Takeshi lets out a light laugh. "Should've guessed that."

You shrug. You would've guessed that to.

Probably.

"Oh this is the library. I never go here! It's usually Hayato-" Takeshi pauses as you freeze in your steps.

"Oh shit." You mutter watching the familiar man walk by on the streets ahead. "We need to move. Now." You say lowly grabbing Takeshi's wrist and tugging him towards the nearest alley.

Takeshi follows you without a fight. Eyes trained on the man as well.

"Do you know him?"

Your eyes flicker to Takeshi's face as you move behind some overflowing trashcans.

He has a right to know.

They all do.

I guess tonight begins the night that they start hating me.

Well it was a good four days.

You'll tell them if you don't get captured.

Though getting captured would mean not having to tell them.

"He's from Dracone." You say shortly. "We need to get away from here. If he's here theres got to be more of them." You say quietly.

You reach down and in quick but clumsy movement start undoing the ankle brace.

Takeshi wraps his hand around yours, making you stiffen and freeze.

"That'll just make your ankle worse, so don't take that off."

You suck in a deep breath, twisting your wrist.

He lets go.

"I know, but I can put it back on later. Dracone is looking for someone with blue hair and eyes and a limp. They know they broke my ankle, they did so on purpose. I can't change my hair or eyes but I can hide a limp and look as uninjured as possible." You say quickly pulling off your jacket -seeing Takeshi's eyes widen at the sight of part of your unbandaged arms- smoothly flipping it inside out. Revealing the dark blue inside your jacket. You'd made sure a long time ago that the few things you had helps you as much as possible.

And a reversable jacket helped alot.

You slide the jacket back on and flip the hood up, turning away from Takeshi so he can't see the Brand on your shoulder. Being sure to secure the brace into your jacket.

Then you start pulling off the bandages on your face and neck, shoving them in your pockets.

"White draws attention." You tell Takeshi. You pad lightly to the edge of the trash cans, peering around them. "I don't see anyone."

Takeshi comes to crouch next to you, making you feel smaller then you already are.

"The man you were looking at is eight feet away to the left talking into something."

"How...?"

"I've had extensive training to make sure I'm aware if my surroundings. So do you have a plan?"

"Yes, walk away with our heads down without looking at anyone. If they spot me I'll lead them away from you."

"Absolutely not, we're not splitting up."

"If you say so."

"We're not. But I like your plan, but cough."

You look at him bewildered. "Why?"

"Cough and sneeze and generally act sick. People tend to stay away from people are sick."

You nod.

Makes sense...

Takeshi stands up and you follow him. The second you before you reach the edge of the alley -and are in the sight of everyone- Takeshi wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you close. You freeze and pull away.

"Don't touch me!" You hiss.

"It's part of the plan." Takeshi whispers.

"You don't have to touch me!"

"So your allowed to touch me but I can't touch you?"

"I have control over myself, but not other people."

"Well you can trust me, I won't hurt you."

"I don't trust anyone."

"Then trust in the fact that I will not hurt you." Takeshi says, once again tugging you closer to him. You stay stiff but don't move away from him. "Oh and you should start coughing." He says then begins muttering things in Japanesse as the two of you walk.

You think back to winter time last year. How the older poeple got realy sick from the cold and it sounded like they were coughing up their lungs.

You sniffle then sneeze, which you turn into a hacking cough.

You notice that you and Takeshi walk straight past the man, who glances at the two of you but keeps scanning the crowd.

Takeshi easily leads you through the crowds, ignoring how you tense farther with each second he's touching you.

But you keep coughing and sniffling.

Roughly ten minutes later Takeshi's arm tightens around your shoulder, unconsiously pulling you closer. He leans down farther. "They've spotted us, we're gonna have to loose them." Takeshi breaths.

"I can deal with that." You breathe back. "Where's a turn on the street? And is there an alley near the turn? Are there fire escapes?"

"Fifteen feet ahead and yes to both."

"Good, we turn sharply and run to the alley. Up a fire escape."

"Gotcha." Takeshi says, and you peer out from under the hood. Eyes trained on the corner. Counting the steps down until the corner right there.

You and Takeshi move at almost the exact same moment, darting around the corner and pounding down the street. Skidding -you- into the alley, the fastest you've moved since leaving the house.

"Go up first." Takeshi tells you as the two of you rapidly approach the fire escape. You shrug.

You could scale Fire Escapes ladders within seconds, you'd practiced and practiced to be sure.

And true to your thoughts, you easily scale up the ladder within moments. Takeshi easily following you.

The two of you are at the top of the fire escape and about to climb onto the roof when the first person reaches the alley. You freeze and sink into the shadows the best you can.

It looks like the person scans the alley before moving on.

You reach up to the roof top and easily swing yourself up onto it, noticing how Takeshi mirrors your movements.

"We could easily reach my street by traveling by rooftop." Takeshi says and you motion for him to lead the way.

Usually you'd run until you found an empty alley with a water drain or a crowded road to hide in.

The two of you crouch run across the roofs.

It's fifteen minutes and your ankle is on fire when Takeshi slows down. "We can get down here." He says walking to the edge of the roof, you follow as he easily slips over the edge of the roof.

You hear the slight sound of shoes on metal. You follow him without hesitaion.

Landing slightly in a crouch, ignoring how he places a hand on you to steady you.

"We're right around the corner from my house. No one followed us so we're fine."

You follow a few feet behind him, keeping a watchful eye out as you do so.

You don't see any Dracone.

Are you actually safe for once?

 **Awkward place to end. Sorry but I needed to end it somewhere so next chap doesn't have a cliffy**

 **Anywho tell me what yall thought! And Ill see yall next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

Takeshi slides open a door and ushers you into the brightly lit room.

You look around the empty room.

A tall older man with a rag in his hands comes from behind the counter. He looks like an older Takeshi but the sharpness in his eyes is more pronounced. The man looks at Takeshi and you and begins to speak. Takeing steps closer to the two of you all the while. He's only a few feet away when you realize that you'd been leaning back and the only thing that is keeping you from moving back is Takeshi's arm around your shoulder.

You don't like the sharpness in the older mans eyes.

"Pops, this is Tsuna's little sister." Takeshi says.

"Ah, sorry Child." The man laughs sheepishly. "I usually don't speak italian often so it usually comes out as Japanesse."

You just stare at him, the sharpness hasn't left.

You aren't speaking until it does.

"My names Tsuyoshi, I'm this brats Dad." Tsuyoshi says, smiling at his son.

"Ma Ma Pops, your gonna give her a bad impression of me." Takeshi says, a pout on his face.

Tsuyoshi lets out a loud laugh. "You mean you haven't already?" The sharpness in his eyes finally dissappears and you relax slightly. "Come on I'll get you something to drink."

"I've got it Pops. I'll grab you something too." Takeshi says releasing you and walking towards a door behind the counter. You follow him, not wanting to be alone with Tsuyoshi. "Go ahead and take a seat at the counter, I'll be right back." He tells you and you nod. Glancing at Tsuyoshi out of the corner your eye as you do what he said.

"So Takeshi's told me alot about you." Tsuyoshi says, sitting a few chairs away from you. You keep your head down, keeping him in your sight but not looking at him.

 _How? He doesn't know anything about me._

"Granted it's very vauge. But he's learning."

You can't help but glance more fully at the older man in confusion. Before lowering your eyes back to the counter.

"You see, my Takeshi is a very good judge of character." Tsuyoshi continues. "He watches you and he sees that you are a good person. I trust that. And as long as Takeshi thinks you are, you are always welcome in my house."

Your head snaps toward him in shock. He's smiling and his eyes are soft.

 _Why?_

 _Why do these people think your good? Why do they pretend to care? You're a bad person. You have killed before._

"I'm back~" Takeshi calls as he walks back through the door. "I called Tsuna to let him know that we'll be staying here for a few hours. If that's alright Pops?"

"Always a pleasure to spend more time with my boy." Tsuyoshi says, a smile brightening up his eyes.

Takeshi smiles back at him, placing a glass of water in front of you and Tsuyoshi.

"Do you need help putting your brace back on? You shouldn't have been running without a brace." He asks you and you pause.

You had honestly forgotten about the brace.

You shake your head as you reach into your jacket. settling yourself on the floor. Sliding the brace on and clumsily doing up the straps over your foot.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Takeshi asks, crouching down infrount of you.

You shake your head as you tie the strap.

"Do you need help putting the bandages back on your face?"

"I'm not gonna." You say quietly as you stand back up, Takeshi follows you up.

"Not going to put them back on?"

You shake your head.

"Why not?"

"They itch."

Takeshi shrugs. "Can't argue with that."

"Takeshi, you shouldn't encourage her. The cuts could get infected." Tsuyoshi scolds.

"They won't get infected." You say quietly, speaking to Tsuyoshi for the first time.

"You don't know that."

"I do, cuts usually turn within the first four days. It's been eight days since I got them, they won't get worse."

"Plus I figured she'll get scolded by Hayato. Thats enough punishment." Takeshi says and you scowl. The men laugh. "See, she knows what I'm talking about."

Takeshi and Tsuyoshi start talking and your content to not have to talk and just stare at the counter.

The past few days are the most you've talked in a long time.

And you mean actually talked.

Not because your threatening anyone.

Or because your being threatened.

But because you could talk.

It was strange and it hurt your throat.

Takeshi fights a smile as he sees the girl - _ **very**_ \- slowly start to relax.

The kids cute.

Not as cute as Hayato -but then no one was- but she was close.

"I see what you mean, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi says in Japanesse, about ten minutes into their talk they switched back to Japanesse. The girl hadn't been paying attention to them so she didn't even twitch. Just kept scaning the room or taking small sips of the water Takeshi set infront of her.

"About how she's a good person, she just doesn't know it yet? Or that she's cautious but like Tsuna you can feel her strength?"

"Both."

"She was scared of me for the first ten or so minutes."

Takeshi nods. "She's scared of most people. Kids, she's ok with. But I think she's also a little shy."

Both Yamamotos pause as she blinks and looks at the door. A strange look crossing her face before she shakes her head and settles back down.

"What was that about?" Takeshi asks her. She looks at him, sliver-blue eyes confused.

"I thought I felt something move but I guess not." She says, eyes slipping past him as she stares at the room. "Can I sit somewhere else? This room is very...open right here."

Takeshi nods. "No problem, you can sit where ever you like. Just take your water with you so you can drink something.

The girl nods and takes her glass and sits in a nearby corner table. Back to the wall, eyes scanning the room constantly.

"Did you feel anything move?" Takeshi asks, eyes sharp as he scans the room.

"No." Tsuyoshi says slowly. "But you told me the child has a Flame Surpresser, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could it just be that her flames are trying to get through it?"

Takeshi shrugs. "I don't know, I was told that the bracelets cut you off from your flames completely. I've had one on before, they do and it _hurts_."

"Could she just be reacting to the pain?"

Takeshi nods. "She could but I think she is better at managing her pain then that, I guess we'll have to wait to figure her out."

"She's asleep." Takeshi tells Tsuna over the phone two hours later.

 _"But it's only seven."_ Tsuna says, bewilderment -and slight amusement- lacing his voice. _"Granted she is recovering."_

"Pops said she can sleep over here tonight so that we don't have to wake her up."

 _"Thank you Takeshi, tell Tsuyoshi-san I said thanks as well."_

"Will do Tsuna."

 _"We'll see you tomarrow. Be safe comeing home."_

"We will, don't worry."

 _"Don't ask the impossible Takeshi."_ Tsuna says, laughing lightly.

"Did you make any progress with the names?"

 _"We think theres a few she'll like, but with her you never know."_

"True. Any information on our Dragon?"

 _"Nothing good."_ Is Tsuna's short reply. _"Reborn said that it's bad. And that he was gonna wait until everyones here because he isnt going to say anything twice."_

"That sounds ominous."

 _"That's what I told him."_

"It'll be ok Tsuna. We'll work it out, we always do."

 _"I know Takeshi."_

Takeshi glances at the sleeping girl. "I'm gonna let you go, I should probably get the kid upstairs. If she sleeps like that much longer she'll get crick."

 _"Ok Takeshi, be careful tomarrow. Please."_

"Always Tsuna."

The line goes dead and Takeshi smiles. Tsuna's such a worry wart.

"I take it everythings ok on the other side?" Tsuyoshi asks and Takeshi nods.

"Yeah, they've set up decoys and spread some false information to throw them off the scent. But Reborn doesn't want to say it twice so he's waiting till we're all together." Takeshi says walking over to the girl. She leaning back in the seat, head tilted awkwardly to the side. Face twitching every few minutes as she dreams.

Takeshi is kind of surprised when she doesn't wake up as he picks up. He shouldn't be surprised at how light she is. She rarely eats more then a few bites during meals. Going pale and faintly green after a few bites.

Not to mention how skinny she is.

He easily takes her upstairs and disposits her gently onto his bed. Covering her with his blankets. Takeshi pulls out a futon for when he's ready to sleep and pulls out his summer homework. Sitting in the doorway -so the light doesn't wake up the girl- works on his homework.

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

 _"Settle down you little brat!"_

 _" Let go!"_

 _"Stop thrashing!"_

 _"You said you were wanted to help! Why are you hurting us?!"_

 _"We are helping, ourselves. Now stop moving or_

 _this will hurt more then it already will."_

 _"NO! Let go! I don't want you to touch me!"_

 _"Might as well give up kid, you aren't getting away."_

You wake with a gasp, thrashing on something soft. You pant and shudder as you take deep breaths. The room you in is barely lit, but you can see Takeshi is on the floor next to the bed.

Shakily you climb off the bed, almost falling in a heap on the ground. You pull on the thin bed thing that Takeshi is sleeping on until he's almost under the bed. You get on your hands and knees and worm under the bed. Jerkily tugging Takeshi and his bed thing under with you.

Is he really that deep of a sleeper?

After he's as far under the bed as you can get him you worm your way onto his other side. Wincing as you accidently hit him with your knee.

The walls on one side of him and you are on the other, but both of you are still under the bed.

"They won't get you." You say queitly, voice trembling. Eyes trained on the door, a small sliver of light coming through the bottom. "They won't get you like they did me. I won't let them."

"They won't get you. They won't get you like they did me. I won't let them."

Takeshi stares at the top of his bed.

What did the kid mean by that?

Just what happened to her?

He'd woken within seconds at the first of the kids thrashing.

But then, so did she.

The kid's eyes are so gaurded, he doesn't want it to get worse.

So he stayed quiet and 'asleep' while she calmed herself down. Though he'd almost asked her what she was doing when she started tugging him under his bed.

How she thought he was still asleep after nearly kneeing him in his _**area**_ as she climbed over him to get to the other side of the bed, he doesn't know.

Takeshi looks at the kids slumped form.

She didn't fall back asleep until Takeshi had used his flames to calm her down to the point of falling asleep -he'd only ment to calm her down but she fell asleep a few minutes later- then he'd put his blanket over her and gently placed his pillow under her head. He would've put his futon under her but he figured that even with Rain flames calmning her she might freak out.

He'd gladly sleep under his bed if it made the kid feel safer.

He'd tell Tsuna about the scars he saw on the kid arms tomarrow. Scars werent something you talked about over the phone.

Takeshi shuts his eyes.

He might as well get some sleep too, something tells him tomarrow wont be as easy as today.

You jerk awake.

You weren't supposed to fall asleep.

You were supposed to protect Takeshi while he slept!

How could you do that to him?

You wince as you accidently hit the bottom of Takeshi's bed.

You let out an irritated grunt as you slowly start to wiggle out from under Takeshi's bed.

"I'm glad your finally awake."

You jerk and try to stand up.

Only to slam into the edge of Takeshi's bed.

You let out a hiss.

Freezing as Takeshi easily moves you out from under the bed -getting out as well- picking you and placing you on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

You stare at Takeshi with wide eyes.

"Kid?" Confusion and concern cover his face.

"You...move fast."

Takeshi blinks and laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn' first time you startled me, the second time you didn't." Slips out before you can stop it.

Takeshi's smile get bigger. "I didn't? Great!"

"I guess."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Well we can grab a bite to eat before heading over to Tsunas'. We have time."

You look down.

You just wanted to go.

It didn't matter where, you just wanted it to be over.

 **A/N:**

 **I promise you we will eventually get somewhere.**

 **eventually.**

 **Hopefully within the next few.**

 **Anywho love yall have a good day**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi, I'm Chrome."

You tilt your head and study the slightly older girl. She's the first girl Tsuna's age you've met here in Japan. Her purple hair reaches her shoulders and spikes a little in the back. She got an eyepatch -an actual eyepatch instead of a bandage, thats what most people on the street did- and her other eye is a deep swirling purple color.

"So your the Chrome that Tsuna likes alot?" You ask instead of saying hello. Takeshi lets out a loud laugh from his seat at the large table.

Chrome turns a light pink, but she smiles. "Yeah and I like Tsuna alot too."

You tilt your head. "Like how adults like eachother?"

"Adults?" Chrome repeats slowly.

"Yeah, kissing and stuff." You wrinkle your nose. "Well, some of the older street rats do it too."

Chrome lets out a little giggle. "Yeah just like that." She says and you follow her to the table, sitting inbetween her and Takeshi.

Reborn walks into the room, Tsuna and Hayato walking a few paces behind him, talking in low voices.

"Morning Tsuna, Hayato!" Takeshi greets with a bright smile.

"Morning Takeshi, Imoto, Chrome."

You turn to look behind you as hair raises on your neck, someones behind you.

You pale and move closer to Takeshi -Tsuna is to far away- as you spot Kyouya.

"Enough chitchat. Tsuna-"

"I know Reborn, inform everyone." Tsuna takes a few steps forward until he's at the head of the table. All eyes are on him. "As everyone knows we've been gathering information on Dracone the last few days. It's not as extensive as you'd expect from Vongola, expesially seeming how Vongola has been gathering information for about eight years. Theres no information on them before that."

Does Vongola really usually have that good of a information network?

"But what we have, isn't good. By any stretch of the word." Tsuna grimaces. "From what our people can tell, they've been abducting people from every age group, ethnicity and gender. Keeping them for unknown amounts of time and when their dead, dumping their bodies. To civilians, it just looks like an overdose. But when our people performed an autopsy they discovered that they were burned from the inside out by Flames."

Flame injections. He's talking about Flame injections.

You have to clench your fists to stop yourself from trembling.

"We don't know why, however. Or what their purpose is." Tsuna says.

Thats all they know?

"That it?" Takeshi asks, looking surprised.

Tsuna nods, face covered in concern. "Unfortenatly."

"They're called Flame Injections." You say, looking down.

"Imoto?" Tsuna says, sounding surprised.

"Dracone gets a higher up that can use Flame and puts them in needles. Your right about them taking anyone. Or I guess so, I dunno what ethnicity means. But Dracone has started taking more children-"

"Why?" Takeshi asks.

"Children are easier to control with fear and not as strong."

"What do they do with the Flames they get from the higher ups?" Hayato asks.

You lick your lips. "They take the Flame filled needles and...and they force them into the persons body." You say, your voice fading. "If the person doesn't have Flames, or the persons Flames are to weak they...burn from the inside... That would be the so called over doses. It makes them bleed from their eyes, ears, nose and mouth."

"Why would they do that to people?" Tsuna asks, looking upset.

"Because they want power. Flames are power. They'll crush whoever gets in their way. They don't really care how many people they kill in the process."

"How do you know this?" Reborn asks, leaning forward. You can see the suspision clear in his eyes.

You meet his eyes, staring him straight in the eyes for the first time. "How else? They explain what the needles are, hoping fear paralyzes you. They keep everyone in cells that have bars so everyone can see whats happening to everyone else. So that everyone else can see as you are forced to the ground and as the Flames tear you apart from the inside out. You can hear the people scream as they are tore apart. And if you actually **_live_** you get taken to a seperate section. Where more powerfull Flames are forced into you until you die or pass out. If you are unlucky enough to have passed out, they wait until you wake up and they start again." Your lip raises as you growl your words at him. "So yes I know things about Dracone, you would be surprised at how much **shit** you learn when people think your passed out."

Your breathing is calm and steady but you can't remeber standing up. Your hands are tembling and clutching into tight fist at your sides. You feel your nails break the skin of your palms.

Everyone in the room is staring at you with varying horrified expresions, with the exception of Reborn and Kyouya but he's behind you still.

"Imoto-"

"I don't give a damn how much you distrust me." You snarl at Reborn. "But do not imply that I am with those-those **bastards**."

"Imoto." Tsuna says moving towards you. "It's in Reborns nature to be suspicious." You stiffen as Tsuna places a hand on your shoulder.

Yelling at someone stronger then you never ends well.

"We trust you."

You blink in shock.

No one trusts you. Not even other street rats.

But then street rats don't trust anyone, street rat or otherwise.

Tsuna slides his hand down your shoulder and arm until your fist is in his hand. He gently forces your hand to unclench.

Blood is smeared on your hand.

The last people who trusted you died.

You jerk your hand out of his grip and back up. "You shouldn't. People who trust me die."

You run out of the room.

You pant as you lean against the wall.

You had turned down the wrong hall, and now instead of being by the front door you were lost.

You slam your fist into the wall. "Dammit." You shouldn't have run.

But you need to get out. You can't do this.

"Oya Oya, thats not very nice langauge."

You jump at the unfamiliar voice. You stumble as you try to spin around.

You find your face inches away from someone elses. You flinch away from the boy.

He's got chin length dark blue hair, like Chrome's its a little spikey in the back. However you can see that a little bit of it is pulled back into a low pony tail. One of his eyes is a dark blue and one of them is a blood red color. The boy -or is it man?- seems to be a year or two older then Tsuna.

"So?"

The man smirks and leans back, straightening up as he does so.

He's taller the Kyouya, but shorter then Takeshi.

The thought gives you a slight bit of comfort.

"I take it your the sassy little sister of Tsunayoshi?"

You slump slightly, eyes going to the floor.

You shouldn't be.

Being aroud people only seems to get them killed.

You don't want them to die.

They seemed nice. And yeah, while that could change. You wanted to believe it wouldn't.

"Oya? You still in there?"

"Of course." You say. "How could I not be?" You ask tilting your head.

The smirk returns full force leaving you to wonder when it left. "You'd be surprised little Vongola."

You bristle. "Don't call me that."

Your nothing like Tsuna.

Not smart or nice or kind.

The eyebrow over the red eye raises.

"Imoto!" Tsuna skids to a stop next to the purple haired boy, you shift guiltily.

"What Tsunayoshi? No hi for me?" He asks, pouting. Tsuna smiles brightly at him.

"Hi Mukuro. Im glad your back safely-Ah!"

You turn and start walking.

"Imoto, please."

You can tell Tsuna is right behind you.

You ignore what he's saying.

"I'm leaving." You say cutting him off as he slides infront of you.

Tsuna blinks, the boy stands next to him. Watching.

"Imoto, it's not safe-"

"It's never safe Tsuna. But I'm not staying."

"What about CEDEF? They'll just capture you again."

"I won't let them."

"How? You can't even fight them, you can't access your flames right now." Tsuna says, holding up a hand to stop both you and the other boy when both of you open your mouths. "You're safe here, we can protect you here. You can live here. You don't have to hide or be afraid."

You stare at him. "Your right. I cant access my flames. That you know about." You say, watching his face. "Six years Tsuna, six years and I havent died at Dracone's hands. Five years and I've only been caught by Vongola once. What makes you think I can't take care of myself?"

"I never said you couldn't take yourself. Your safer here-"

"You'd be saveing yourself alot of grief if you just let me leave."

"Imoto-"

"No! I will not have anyone elses blood on my hands! I will not be the reason you and everyone else here dies!" You all but yell.

I can't.

I can't be the reason everyone dies.

I can't do this.

"Imoto, we're not going to die."

Yes you are.

They'll make you die.

And I'll have to watch, they'll make me watch.

They know I like you and they'll make me watch as you burn.

The image of Tsuna pale and dead is what does it.

You pull your jacket up past your eblow and place your hand on the bracelet. You'd undone the bandages on both arms this morning at Takeshi's in the bathroom. The cuts, scars and burns that covered your arms. There are alot of them.

"Imoto." Tsuna pauses, looking at your arm in what seems to be horror.

"I'm leaving." You say and pull at the bracelet.

"Imoto that isn't going to work..." Tsuna trails off as a small cracking noise is heard. You pull on it harder. It doesn't give anymore.

You grit your teach and send Fire through your arm. Red Flames dance around your hand and you give it one last tug. Feeling your Orange flames spread through your body as the bracelet shatters.

You hadn't wanted to let anyone see the Red, but oh well.

You look at Tsuna, tilting your head. Orange Flames engulfing your hands.

"I suggest you lead me to the way out before I make my own in that innocent wall." You say nodding your head towards the wall. Granted you'll go through the window, but still, an innocent window. You notice both Tsuna and the boy are absolutly calm.

 _ **Tsuna's eyes are sad.**_ Your gut whispers when you avoid said persons eyes.

So you tell me somthing I don't want to know when I finally get you back..

Fine then, how about the fact that Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome and Reborn are behind you.

"We can't let you leave. It's not safe."

"For you."

"We'll be fine."

They're coming closer, if your going to move do it soon.

"You'll be dead." You say flatly. "I'm not watching anyone else burn."

"Imoto." You take a step back as he takes a step forward. "We're are not going to die."

Truth.

You blink. "That's not a Truth." You mutter to yourself.

"Yes it is. We're not going anywhere."

Truth.

 _Thats not a truth! It can't be, everyone always leaves._

Everyone always **burns**.

Tsuna takes another step forward, you take another step back.

You pause as a feeling of calm comes over you.

You don't feel calm, but you do?

...Flames...

You flip your hands palm up. Orange spreads around you, chasing away the calm, slightly sleepy feeling.

You cross the hall to the nearest window. The Orange swiftly turns red and you place your palms against the glass.

Then shove the Red against it.

The glass practically turns to sparkly dust against your hands.

You swing your hurt leg up and out of the window as Tsuna grabs your wrist. Immedietly you put the Red Flames out on that hand.

"We are three stories up!"

"So? I'll use my Flames. It's not like I'll die."

Tsuna looks taken back, then tugs lightly on your wrist. "Please just come back inside. We can protect you and ourselves."

You twist your wrist to get it out of his grip.

No luck.

"Let me go."

"Imoto-"

"I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to." You say staring past him.

Lie.

 _Shut up!_

"And your not going to leave."

Truth.

You pause.

What the hell?!

"Imoto." Tsuna places his other hand on your cheek. "Imoto please."

"I can't be the reason you die." Your voice is pleading. "I don't want to watch you burn. Please." Your voice cracks. "They don't want you. They won't come after I'm gone please."

"Imoto we're not going to burn. And we're not going to die. Just come back in and we'll find a way, ok? There always a way."

Truth.

"That can't be a Truth. They get everyone."

"They won't get us." Tsuna's voice is soft. "They won't. We-"

"Lambo-sama doesn't want Nee-chan to leave!" Lambo suddenly screams, you flinch at the loud noise. Tsuna turns to face Lambo.

"Lambo you need to go back into the living room-"

"Nee-chan please don't go! Your super happy in the future with Lambo-sama!" Lambo whips out a large bazooka. He aims it at you. "Lambo-sama will show you!" He pulls the trigger and a small pink ball shoots out at you an hits you square in the chest.

You cough and suddenly your not on a window ciel instead you are standing. Rain hits your head and you blink, looking up. Its raining? But it was sunny not ten seconds ago.

You stumble as somthing explodes on your face. Mud splashes up you as you hit the ground. You wipe the stuff off of your face, realizing you got pegged in the face by a ball of mud.

"Does that count as a hit?" A deep voice asks as your try to get the mud out of your eyes.

Your gut isn't yelling so you don't think it'll hurt to continue wiping your eyes.

You blink as you get the last of the mud out of your eyes.

Jerking back as an a mans face right next to yours.

Tsuna...

"Tsuna?" You ask hesiantly. It looks like Tsuna just alot older. The mans eyes are the same as your Tsuna's.

Warm...

So is the hair, just a bit longer.

"Hey Imoto." Tsuna's voice is alot deeper though. More mature?

"Hi?"

Tsuna gently takes your arm and pulls you to your feet. He's a good foot or so taller then he is in the past.

"Your tall." Slip past your lips before you can stop it. Tsuna lets out a laugh, thats echoed by others. You look around realizing that it's not just you and Tsuna.

An older looking Hayato and Takeshi stand a few feet away.

Along with an older looking Kyouya -grumpy looking as ever- and a teenage Lambo. Chrome waves at you when your eyes fall on her. You notice an older version of the man you just met in the hall is smirking in your direction.

And the white haired man is waving at you with a bright smile. He's got silver eyes with a scar stretching over one.

All are soaking wet and mud is splattered all over everyone.

"Why are you rolling around in the mud?" You ask despite yourself.

Tsuna grins. "Mud fight." The adults around two of you walk away. You hear Takeshi's faint 'we'll let you talk' as he goes.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Tsuna leans closer to you. "Are you ok Imoto? You look kinda upset."

You fold your arms and glare at him. "Your younger self is a pain in the ass." You refuse to focus on the fact that they are still around him in the future. So maybe...

"Won't let you jump out a window?" He asks.

Maybe no one gets hurt?

You nod. "It's not like I'd get hurt."

That would be amazing.

"Yeah but I'm very protective of my family-"

"I'm not your family."

I wish I could be though.

"Imoto, I considered you my family the moment you walked in the front doors. Nothing that happens with Dracone changes that."

You look up at Tsuna sharply, narrowing your eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"That Dracone will be taken down. That out of all of the wounds, the worst one anyone gets is a cut that needed stitches. Besides you of course. You are very reckless, please try to be careful." You shift under Tsuna's stare. "I know your scared but you can trust us Imoto. We are your family. We won't lie to you about that. We do care about you, thats the truth. We will and have fought to protect you."

Truth.

"You tell the Truth alot, it's creepy." You state flatly, Tsuna chuckles.

"You tell me that alot, just in different variations. I had almost forgotten about your thing with _Truth_." Tsuna says. "You know that feeling can be alot stronger if you train it." He states. "When you get back to your time ask what Hyper Intuition is."

"Ok?"

"You'll be going back in a few moments." Tsuna smiles and ruffles your now soaked hair. "Everything turns out fine Imoto. I promise.

Truth.

POOF!


	11. Chapter 11

You wave the pink smoke out of your face, coughing lightly. You can hear the water dripping off of you and onto the floor before the smoke even clears.

"Imoto?" Your Tsuna is peering at you worriedly. Your standing in the meeting room from before, just you and Tsuna. "Are you ok?" The door opens and Takeshi and Hayato peer in, then walk in seeing you.

You purse your lips. "Your older self is very pushy Tsuna."

Tsuna blinks, startled as Hayato laughs. "What?"

"You older self is pushy. Older brother or not, that's irritating."

Tsuna's eyes brighten. "Really?!"

"Why are you excited about being called irritating?"

"Just ignore him, he's a giant marshmallow." Hayato says smirking as Takeshi grins happily behind him. You look between the three. Takeshi wraps an arm around Tsuna.

"Ok?"

You watch Takeshi and Hayato playfully argue as Tsuna tries -halfheartedly- to defuse the situation.

I hope your right Older Tsuna.

I don't think I could stand to loose any of them.

You watch in confusion as the blue haired man from earlier bows to you. "Little Vongola, its a pleasure to properly meet you." He says, smirking at you. Eyes glittering in amusement. "My name is Mukuro."

Like Kyouya, you can feel the danger radiating off of him. You were too busy panicking to notice earlier.

He straightens and raises an eyebrow. "Are you not much of a talker?"

You look to Tsuna, whose standing to the side. The bright grin from earlier still on his face, though concern was starting to overshadow it. You look back at Mukuro. "Can I ask you something?"

A blue eyebrow raises. "Go ahead Little Vongola."

"What did you mean about being surprised about someone not being in themselves?"

"Kufufu, I can't tell you all my secrets can I now?"

You shrug. "Unless your not actually you and are actually someone else in that body it's not really a secret."

"How do you know I'm not someone else in this body?"

"Because you said your name was Mukuro and were telling a Truth." You say.

"So if I were to tell you my name is John you wouldn't believe me?"

"Well no, you just said your name was Mukuro. Why would I believe your John?" You ask, your starting to get confused. You kinda wish you hadn't asked.

Mukuro's smirk grows. "But if I had told you my name was John before I told you my true name. Would you have believed me?"

"But you didn't."

"If I did."

"But you didn't."

"Pretend I did."

"Why? Pretending wont change it. How can I predict an outcome of something that didn't happen because you didn't do something?"

Mukuro chuckles.

You narrow your eyes at him. "Trying to talk to you is like spinning in a circle a bunch of times really fast then trying to run in a straight line."

"Hard to navigate?"

"Annoying and is giving me a headache."

Hayato chokes on his water and Takeshi pats his back. "She's got you there!"

Mukuro narrows his eyes at Hayato. "I'll remember that our next spar, Octopus head."

"Bring it Pineapple head."

"Imoto?" Tsuna begins hesitantly, you look at him. "Can you tell us what caused the scars on your arm?"

You stiffen. You had forgotten that Tsuna -and by default Mukuro- had seen your arm when you went to break the Flame Repressor Bracelet. "I've been around Dracone for around six years Tsuna. They don't exactly treat the people they kidnap nicely." You say avoiding his eyes.

"So all that stuff you told Reborn...that happened to you?"

You shrug, not wanting to think about what you told Reborn. You hadn't meant to. So you focus on your scars. "More or less. Not all the scars are from Dracone. A handful are from when I was little. I was..." You pause, trying to find the right word. "I'm going to go with clumsy. Some are from fights I've gotten into. Some from bursting through windows before I figured I could burn them, some after because Red was supposed to be a secret but that's screwed-"

"You mean no one knows you have Storm flames?"

"No one besides you."

"Are their any other things you are keeping a secret?" Mukuro asks.

"Of course."

"Are you gonna tell us?" He asks.

"Mukuro, please don't tease her." Tsuna looks at you. "Why don't you call Storm Flames, Storm Flames?"

"Why would I call them Storm Flames?"

"Because that's their actual name."

"Really?" Tsuna nods. "Huh I didn't know they had names. Does that mean the others have names to?"

"Yes they do. Orange is Sky. Blue is Rain. Purple is Cloud. Indigo is Mist. Yellow is Sun. Green is Lightning. Then, as you know. Red is Storm."

"What about Ice?"

"You can make Ice?"

"Uh huh."

"Well Ice is one of two things. Rain flames can be hardened to the degree of ice by the user. But you don't have Rain flames do you?"

"Nope. Didn't even know they existed until you said something."

"Well then that leaves the other way. See some Sky users can use their flames and turn Flames to ice."

"But its not a flame by itself?"

"It is not."

Huh. Who knew?

* * *

A/N:

One more chap and shes got a name. Promise!

Also I'm thinking about adding her meeting another one of our big boys (Xanxas Enma Dino) Anyone have an ideal of who they want to see? I have ideals for all just not an order ^^''''

Rikkai and hyotei lover don't think I forgot about what you asked for! Its comeing I promise!

Anywho tell me what ya;ll think and have a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there a Flame that can make it look like something is their when its not?"

"That would be Mist Flames, my dear. I specilize in those." Mukuro says and you twich. You'd forgotten there were others in the room. "Creating something from nothing. Making others see things that are not there."

"Like your intelligence?"

This time Hayato chokes on air. Tsuna snorts before coughing into his hand. Hayato recovers and laughs loudly.

You blink at Hayato startled. You don't really make people laugh like that. Atleast not the good kind of laugh. Usually when someone laughed around it was full of mock and distaste.

But here Hayato was laughing.

It was...strange.

It felt good.

Even stranger.

You see Tsuna shoot Mukuro a stern look. "No. I know what your thinking and I'm telling you no. No fighting until Imoto gets used to how we act around each other. If you have to fight you do it in the training rooms, understand?"

Mukuro gazes at Tsuna for a long moment then his gaze slides to you and he smirks. "You seem to have alot of influence Little Vongola." You stiffen.

You glare at him. "I told you, I'm no Vongola."

The smirk grows. "Well Little Vongola, you'll come to find that not all Vongola are bad."

"And you'll come to find that once my mind is set on somthing I'll be hard pressed into doing or thinking otherwise." You have to force down the Flames that want to appear. You force a cold smirk onto your face. "Iemetsu can attest to that."

Amusement dances in his mismatch eyes. "Oh I dont have a doubt about that." With those words he fades from your veiw. You blink.

"How'd he do that?"

"Mist flames." Tsuna says. "I'm sorry about that. He's a bit...unique."

Hayato snorts. "After how many years with him, thats all you can say about him?"

Tsuna raises an eyebrow. "And you can do better?"

"I could however there is a child present-"

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Tsuna is grinning and Hayato flushes.

You can't help but snort, drawing their attention. "Please, I've heard alot worse then whatever words your thinking of."

Hayato grimaces and Tsuna and Takeshi's smiles slips a little. "Kid-"

"Hey Tsuna, didn't you say you thought you had a name she might like?" Takeshi interupts as he watches you. You blink. When did Tsuna say that?

Tsuna blinks as well but nods. "We do. " Tsuna shifts. "We were thinking you might like Tsukihime." Tsuna looks at you and you search his face.

Slowly you shrug, thinking 'Why the hell not? I've come this far.'

Tsuna smiles like he can read minds, the smile brightening up his face. "Tsukihime it is!"

Takeshi pats your head. "Welcome aboard Tsuki-chan."

"Why are you so damn familiar with everyone?"

Takeshi tilts his head and looks at Hayato, blinking innocently. "I thought you liked it when I was familiar?"

The red that had disappeared from Tsuna's teasing returned. Worse then before. "Shut up you bastard." Hayato growls, Takeshi grins.

"Yes sir." For some reason Hayatos blush depeens and Takeshi's eyes are dancing.

"Ok you two. Imoto is innocent. Please spare her."

At this both teenagers blush and move apart. You look between the three older boys. "I don't get it."

"Its nothing kid." Hayato mutters, the blush on his face fading some.

Takeshi grabs your hand and pulls you towards the door. "Come on lets go tell everyone! So that everyone knows you have a name now!"

You go along willingly, you had heard future Tsunas Truth.

That ment that you could be with them.

Right?

Trouble comes later.

In the form of Iemetsu.

Iemetsu stomps in the room. Tsuna, Chrome and you were sitting on one couch. Tsuna's arm wrapped around Chromes waist as she leans against him. He had been speaking softly to you, telling you about Japan, Chrome adding something everyonce in a while.

Hayato and Takeshi were on another couch. Hayato reading a book intently, hair pulled back into a small pony tail and everyonce in a while he pushes his glasses up his nose. Takeshi is simply watching Hayato with a look of content on his face.

Everyone sits up a little straighter at Iemetsu's entrance.

"You took the Flame Repressor off of her?" He asks stopping infront of Tsuna.

"Actually I took it off myself." You say, waving the arm it had been on around with a florish.

Iemetsu pauses, obviously startled. "You did? But thats impossible!"

"Why? Because I'm little?"

"Because their supposed to block out all Flames!"

"Yeah. It only blocked out, what'd you call 'em? Sky Flames?" You pause and look at Tsuna, he nods. "It only blocked Sky Flames."

"So you have more then one flame type?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't, you did."

"I'm having someone bring another Repressor as we speak, when Lal gets here you are putting it on." Iemetsu orders you.

"I refuse." You say over whatever Tsuna begins to say. You feel panic build in your chest, you know when you can't win a fight. Dispite your hate towards Iemetsu you know he is too strong for you to beat in a fight.

If he wanted to he could easily force you to be still and force it to your wrist. You'd be able to fight for a few minutes but you know- you know that you'd be overpowered.

Iemetsu wasn't like the lower lackeys that you usually fought with. Sure he was a jackass but he was a dangerous one.

"You don't have much of a choice here-"

"I have a choice to do whatever the hell I want." You say coldly. "And if you think for one moment I'm gonna go down quietly, you have another thing comeing."

Tsuna places a hand on your shoulder. "Iemetsu, your not placing another Flame Repressor on her. And if you try, you'll have to go through us before you even get close."

"Tsu-"

"You are going to leave Tsukihime alone." Tsuna says slowly. "Understand?"

"You-"

"You are also going to leave. Now."

Iemetsu's nostrals flare but he turns on his heel and stalks out of the room.

"Tsuna, are you sure your related to him?" You ask looking up to him. "He's an asshole."

Tsuna chuckles softley. "Unfortenuatly I am." He sighs. "I'll go talk to him." You grab Tsuna's wrist as he moves. He turns and looks at you, you keep your grip.

"Don't get into an argument with your father over me."

Tsuna lays a hand on your head and smiles warmly at you. "But your family, your worth fighting for."

You blink, startled and let go of his wrist. He ruffles your hair and leaves the room. Hayato follows him. Takeshi walks over to you. "Your blushing Tsuki-chan."

"Am not."

"Yes you are." Takeshi's eyes are smiling.

"Takeshi-san, if Tsuna was in here you know he'd ask you not to tease Tsukihime-chan." Chrome speaks up. You look up at her and she gives a small smile.

Takeshi pouts but nods. "Fine. But only for Tsuki-chan." Your lips twitch in amusement, jumping when Takeshi lets out a crow of excitment. "I got you to smile!"

You smooth out your face out and Takeshi pouts.

"Come on Tsuki-chan! Smile again pleeease." Takeshi suddenly grins, bordering on a smirk. "I'll let you see my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Yup."

"Can I see her, please?" You tilt your head.

"Jirou is a boy." Takeshi smiles. "But I guess I can't say no when your asking so cutely."

You stiffen as Blue Flames erupt from the necklace Takeshi's wearing. Within moments a medium sized dog is standing in front of you. The light brown and white haired dog sits paitiently in front of you, the same blue flames that came from Takeshi coming from his ears. You crouch and hold out a hand. "Hiya." He sniffs your hand and nudges it with his nose. You run a finger over his nose. You look at Takeshi. "How did you say his name?"

"Jee-roh." Takeshi says slowly.

"Gee-row."

"Jee-roh."

"Jee-row?"

"Now faster."

"Jirou?"

"Good job, Tsuki-chan!"

"Nice to meet ya Jirou." You tell the dog quietly, gently scratching upwards and behind his ears. Jirou shoves his nose into your hand. "Well aren't you a good puppy." You coo, getting comfortable on the ground. Jirou places his chin on your knee, his tail thumping lightly on the ground.

Takeshi sits across from you and scratches Jirous back. "You like animals I take it?"

You nod. "Yeah, their honest. They can't really lie and they only hurt other people when they have to." Plus they are soft and one of the few things that you can hug.

Takeshi laughs. "I don't think that far into it. I just like animals cause I can hug them." You look down, hiding a smile.

Jirou suddenly backs up a few paces and wiggles his butt as he crouches playfully infront of you. Then darts past you out of the room.

"Jirou?" Takeshi stands. "Come on Tsuki-chan, lets follow him!"

"Ok."

You follow after Takeshi and Jirou at a slower pace. Not feeling like running because nothing is chasing you.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **SO she finally has a name! and come on guys :p who do you wanna see next out of our people? Enma? Xanxas (by default Squalo) or Dino**

 **Anywho tell me what yall thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

It's sad how quickly you loose sight of Takeshi.

And because you loose sight of Takeshi, you get lost.

You sigh and shake your head as you walk down the hall, shoving your hands into your pockets.

Some places their arm around your shoulders, you jump.

"Hey are you lost-"

You immedietly shove at the body next to you, shoving you foot behind his.

The man goes down with a yelp as you back up several steps, falling into a fighting stance.

"Hey that was good! You got me good!"

You lower your fists in confusion as you stare at the man. His messy blonde hair falls into his eyes as he smiles at you. Green jacket rolled up to his elbows, revealing a heavily tattooed left arm.

"You shove pretty hard kid! And the way you automatically fall into a fighting stance, so cute! You must be Tsuna's cute new lil sis!"

You back up a little bit more, thrown off by his behavior.

"My names Dino, I'm Tsuna's big bro! So that means I'm also your big bro!"

You lower your hands a little bit as you stare at him in confusion. "Tsuna didn't mention having an older brother."

Thats something he would mention, right?

"If you don't believe me then lets go ask him." Dino says with a warm smile.

"I dont know where he is."

"Then lets go find him. He isn't to hard to find, just listen for Hayato's mouth." Dino says with a chuckle, starting to walk in the direction you came from. You hurry to catch up with him.

"Hayato's not that loud."

Dino chuckles. "Maybe thats just me thinking when the boys were younger."

"You knew them when they were younger?"

"Yep! How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"I met Tsuna for the first time when he was your age."

"Really? What was he like?" You ask, looking up at Dino.

"He was...short." Dino says laughing again. "But then he's still kinda short."

"But what was he _**like**_?"

"Pretty much the same. He was just a lot less confident in himself back then. He was still strong. He just didn't beleive he was strong. But he cared. And cares for everyone, no matter what, I'm happy to report that thats the same. He's come along way over the past four years."

"You sound proud of him." You say.

Dino smiles fondly. "Oh I am. He's a great little brother." Dino ruffles your hair, laughing as you jerk away. "And I know you'll be a great little sister too."

But you don't know how to be a little sister.

"Oh yeah! What's your name?"

"T-Tsukihime."

"Aww, cute name for a cute kid! I could just steal you!"

You narrow your eyes at him.

"Dino-nii it's not nice to tease people." Tsuna says approching the two of you from behind.

"But I wasn't teasing! If she let me, I'd totally take her from you."

You move closer to Tsuna. "I'm good here."

Tsuna ruffles your hair, pulling you closer to him. One arm wrapped around your shoulders. You stiffen for a moment then relax. Tsuna won't hurt you. "Thats good to hear, we like you being here too." Tsuna looks at Dino. "We were looking for you. Did you get lost again?"

Dino laughs sheepishly. "I may or may not have."

 _And he was leading me around so confidently..._

Tsuna smiles and shakes his head. "You never change Dino, your sense of direction remains screwed up."

"I know." Dino says with a confident grin.

"You shouldn't say that so happily..." Tsuna sighs.

"Ecpecially because you said you'd find Tsuna." You mutter.

"And we did!"

"He found us, theirs a difference."

"Barely."

"Dino, Reborn wanted to see you."

"He did?" Dino's face falls. "Oh I feel like I'm gonna get in trouble for slacking off on my paperwork yesterday."

Tsuna shrugs. "I don't really know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Bye Tsukihime, it was nice knowing you." Dino says mournfully as he walks away.

"Two lefts then a right Dino!" Tsuna calls after him. Tsuna looks down at you. "How about we sneak away before they realize we're gone?"

"And do what?"

"What ever we want!" Tsuna says with a bright smile.


	14. Chapter 14

You walk with Tsuna. Tsuna is grinning brightly. "Why are you so smiley?" You ask him, looking up.

He grins down at you. "I've been trying to think of ways we can hang out since you got here. Unfortionalty I either had Boss duties or someone else always got to you first." Tsuna sticks out bottom lip. "So when I saw just you and Dino in the hallway I got excited. I used the fact Reborn wanted Dino to my advantage."

"Ah."

Tsuna suddenly pauses. "I feel like I'm forgeting something." He shrugs. "Oh well I'll remember eventually."

"What about Dracone? They're still in the city."

"I'm confident that between the two of us we can take care of whatever they throw our way." Tsuna says easily as his eyes scan the streets. "Plus I won't let worry and fear rule my life. If they come, we'll fight. But in the mean time we should have fun and get to know eachother."

You blink at him and nod slowly.

"Now where can I take you that you'll like?" He taps his chin, you nudge him hesiantly.

"What do you like to go?"

Tsuna coughs. "I like to wander around..."

"Where?"

"The woods..."

"Then lets go."

The woods are quiet.

You like the woods.

Tsuna turns a dark shade of red. "I'm not allowed to without someone else anymore. Last time I got lost for three days..."

You laugh. "Really? You have to have a babysitter?" Tsuna is looking at you in surprise. "What?" You look behind you. Nothing. "Are you ok?"

Tsuna shakes himself slightly and smiles at you. Eyes bright. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Tsuna places a hand on your head.

"OK?" If Tsuna says it's nothing you believe him. "Well why can't we go today?"

"Because I, as you put it, don't have a babysitter."

"What about me? Can I count?" You ask tilting your head.

"I don't see why not. Lets just grab a few things from the store and we'll head out." You nod and follow Tsuna as he starts walking.

"How'd you manage to get lost anyway?"

"What? In the woods?" You nod. "After a while the trees all tend to look the same-what why are you looking at me like that?"

"You say trees look the same but you live in a place that is a maze of the same colored walls."

"You think its hard to find your way around the house?"

"It's just confusing." You admit. "Everything's the same color and theres not really any change."

Tsuna looks thoughtfull as he leads you to a store. "I never thought of it that way." He pauses outside the store. "Can you wait right here for a moment? I'll grab the items and be back out in a flash."

You nod and lean against the building, staring at the ground in bordem.

"It's against the rules to loiter." A deep voice says, you look up to see Kyouya standing a few feet away.

"What's a loiter?" He narrows his eyes at your question and you tense slightly.

"Standing in one place for to long without a reason."

"But I do have a reason. Tsuna went into the store."

He raises an eyebrow and you look back at him in confusion.

Does he need something?

"Why?" He seems to bite out the word.

"He said he wanted to get something before we go into the woods. I can count as a babysitter."

"Did the Omnivore inform the others about your plans."

You shake your head. "Nope."

A small smirk appears on Kyouya's face. "Interesting." He holds out his hand while letting out a short whistle. A small yellow puff floats out of the sky and lands on Kyouya's outstretched finger. Small beady black eyes stare at you as the small bird chirps. You inch closer to Kyouya, eyes flickering between his face and the bird. "His name is Hibird."

You reach out, holding your hand palm up. Hibird looks at your hand and flutters over to you. You run a finger lightly down his feathers. "He's pretty." You grin as Hibird ruffles his feathers. You say looking up at Kyouya, whose looking at you with unreadable eyes. Your smile faulters.

Did you do something wrong?

"Tell him if you need help." Kyouya nods once, then Kyouya turns on his heel and leaves. The crowd of people seperating for him as he moves.

"Imoto, I've-was that Kyouya? Why do you have Hibird?" Tsuna asks,carrying a large tote bag.

"Kyouya said to tell Hibird if we need help."

"Oh, ok then." Tsuna tilts his head and looks in the direction that Kyouya left. Then grins. "That man is so strange." Tsuna mutters with a chuckle.

"Seems like most of your family."

"You have no ideal Imoto, no ideal. Follow me." He then mutters under his breath. "Where one is the rest usually follows

You grin and trail behind him, eyes scanning the area.

It isn't long before the two of you reach the woods. You run a hand down the trunk of the nearest tree. Breathing in the scent of the trees.

"It never stops amazing me how quiet it is in the woods are." Tsuna says the farther the two of you move into woods. "I think there is a clearing this way." Tsuna says, starting in some random direction.

"I like the quiet, it's easier to concentrate." You run a hand down the nearest tree as you follow Tsuna.

"I agree." Tsuna says flashing you another smile. The two of you remain quiet for a good twenty minutes until Tsuna leads you into a small clearing.

"I learned to control my Flames in the woods." You say absentmindely as you sit down, Tsuna looks at you in surprise.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Like I said, quiet. It made it easier to concentrate on learning how to use them. And I wasn't afraid of hurting anyone because it was just me out in the woods."

"I don't think I could've done it." Tsuna says, looking up at the tree branches.

"Done what?"

"Learned to control my flames by myself." He smiles wryly. "Reborn may be unconventual but he anything he did, he did it with the intent of making us stronger. But we always had eachother to lean on. How'd you do it?" Tsuna asks, placing his bag on the ground.

You shrug and say quietly. "Dracone is stronger then me. If I don't control myself then they can contol me. I don't want to be controlled. I don't want to be the reason people get hurt. So...I made sure that my Flames would listen to me and they only hurt people I don't trust." You scootch closer to Tsuna, holding up your hand. The silent question ringing out loudly.

Tsuna touches his fingers to yours lightly and without hesitation. You force your flames into your hand and they burst into life. Tendrels of Sky Flame curl around Tsuna's fingers and down his hand.

Tsuna smiles as the flames die down. "You have very strong, pure Flames Imoto." Tsuna says warmly, placing a hand on your head.

"Thank you?"

Tsuna chuckles. "Just thought I would tell you..." Tsuna trails off, going pale.

"Tsuna?"

"Their gonna be pissed!" Tsuna says.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to have my phone on me when I leave the house!" Tsuna groans, pressing his palms to his eyes. "The phone has a tracking device on it to tell them where I am. And a panic button but thats a different story."

"So? Just tell 'em you forgot." You say, not seeing the big deal.

"They don't like not knowing what I'm doing. Their...protective of me." Tsuna says then shrugs. "Oh well, to late now." Tsuna pulls something out of his bag. A small box. "That store we stopped at actually sells cake. I know because Chrome likes their chocolate cake so I get it for her sometimes." Tsuna says with a small blush. "So I got us some 'cake of the day' cake and it seems today is-" Tsuna looks at the label of box. "-Rasberry." You watch as Tsuna cuts two pieces of the white cake up, revealing a dark red inside. He places the peices on some plates. "Here ya go." He says passing you a plate. "Annnnnnd-" Tsuna pulls out two bottles and passes you one. "I noticed you seemed to like the lemonade that Hayato gave you the other day so I got you it."

Tsuna holds his bottle up to you and you mimic his action. "To family!" Tsuna toasts.

"To family." You echo back and the smile you recive from Tsuna is brighter then the sun.

* * *

 **An:**

 **I am so so soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about how long it took. I promise that I will try to update sooner but the winter just really isn't my time. I loose any motivation to write and again I am sooooo sorry**

 **Also I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO LET TSUKIHIME LAUGH IN A NONE FORCED WAY! SHES GROWING AS A PERSON! YAAAAAAY**

 **Aheeem...anywho tell me what yall think and have a happy new year!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Where the hell have you been?!" Hayato thunders at Tsuna as Tsukihime and Tsuna walk back into the house. Takeshi and Chrome are standing a few feet behind him. Reborn is lurking in the shadows, a smirk on his face.

Both startle in shock, Tsukihime flinching into Tsuna. Hayato immedietly looks guilty.

"Sorry kid, didn't know you were with Tsuna." Hayato says gruffly before Tsuna can scold him.

"It's fine."

Hayato's eyes slide back to Tsuna and he raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

Tsuna shifts. "We went on a walk."

Hayato's other eyebrow joins the first. "Where?"

Tsuna's quiet so Tsukihime speaks up. "The woods."

Letting out a groan Hayato presses his hands to his eyes. "Tsuna you know your not allowed in the woods without someone to help you get out. You didn't even tell anyone that you were leaving."

"He did have a babysitter though." Tsukihime says as Tsuna shifts guiltily.

"Kid babysitter's are older then someone, not younger." Hayato explains.

"Really?" Tsukihime asks, looking surprised as Tsuna nods. "Huh, who knew. But he still told someone."

Hayato looks confused. "Tsuna didn't tell anyone though. I asked everyone if Tsuna said anything."

"No but I did. I saw Kyouya outside a store and told him. He even told me to tell Hibird if we needed any help."

"Hibird." Hayato's face grows stoney as Tsukihime nods.

"Uh uh, he fell asleep and is my pocket." She says pointing to her oversized jackets pocket.

"I asked that bastard if he'd talked to Tsuna and if he knew where he was!" Hayato turns. "Imma kill that bastard!"

Takeshi laughs after Hayato left the room. "He's always so loud when he's worried."

Tsuna sighs and runs a hand down his face. "We should probably go stop him before he destroys something." He says as he starts to follow Hayato.

"I'll come with you." Chrome says, slinking her hand into Tsuna's as he passes her.

Takeshi snickers and places a hand on Tsukihimes shoulder as she goes to follow. "Now kids, don't get distracted and start making out in a corner." Both Tsuna and Chrome turn bright red.

"T-Takeshi!" Tsuna tugs Chromes hand so they move at a faster pace. "Come on Chrome."

"Why didn't you let me go?" Tsukihime asks once their gone.

"Eh, let the lovebirds have a few minutes alone. Chrome was worried about the two of you. We all were."

"Then why didn't you go?"

Takeshi ruffles her hair. "Because I am making sure you don't decide to go dancing through the woods again."

"We weren't dancing, we were wandering."

"I could see you being a dancer." Takeshi muses, ignoring Tsukihime's words.

"A dancer?"

"Yeah like ballet or somthing."

"How?" Tsukihime asks, totally thrown by the conversation.

"Your smart and...deft. Yeah, deft." Takeshi says. "Hayato's the same way."

"Hayato's a dancer?"

Takeshi practically throws his head back as he laughs. "Not unless you count fighting as a dance."

"Dance of death?" Tsukihime suggests.

Takeshi nods. "Ok, I'll admit he does his version of that. But I was talking about his fingers in this case. Hayato can play the piano, he's a musician. When he's not by the piano, his movements are smart and deft. I could totally see you channeling your inner genious and becomeing a dancer."

Tsukihime just looks at him in surprise.

"What?" Takeshi asks after a few moment of shocked silence.

Tsukihime shifts in her spot, looking down. "Just never met anyone who thought I could do anything before." She mutters quietly, Takeshi's eyes soften and he squeezes her shoulder.

Suddenly Takeshi chuckles softley. "You remind me _**so**_ much of Tsuna sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Both of you are so strong and just plain _good_ and yet you can't seem to see it yourself."

A pained and sorrowfull expression crosses Tsukihime's face, then she smiles bitterly. "I hope you still say that when you know everything."

"I will." Takeshi says confidently and to him theirs not really much more he _can_ say. From what he's seen Tsukihime is a 'actions are louder then words' kinda person, so only time will prove what he -and everyone else- says. "So what do you say we go get a crap load of sugar and get reaaaaally hyper?" Takeshi says, trying to entertain her.

Tsukihime eyes unfocus for a moment. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure?"

"Future Tsuna told me to ask and I kinda forgot about it till now. What's Hyper Intuition?"

"Did you have fun?" Chrome asks as Tsuna wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Tsuna nods happily. "She's kinda shyer then I thought. My Imoto's a sweet kid, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"I'll have to get her alone soon so I can get to know her soon. Big groups seem to make her nervous."

"She likes that cake shop you like." Tsuna says. "Some chocolate cake should actually be here tomorrow morning." Tsuna says with a chuckle and Chrome flushes.

"Anything else I should keep in mind?"

"She likes lemonade and the woods."

Chrome laughs. "I'll leave the woodsy stuff as the sibling bonding. I can handle lemonade though."

"Though I do have a favor to ask."

"Sure thing, Tsuna."

"Do you think that you and maybe Kyoko and or Haru could take her clothes shopping? I figure she might have a better reaction if a girl was making her try on clothes. It didn't occurr to me at first but she's been wearing the same two shirts and maybe the same pants the entire time."

Chrome nods. "Of course I will. It'd be good to introduce Tsukihime-chan to Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan before going though."

Tsuna smiles gratefully at her. "Thanks, Chrome-chan."

"Always." Chrome says, pressing her lips to his cheek and Tsuna runs his thumb over her cheek.

A boom echos through the hallways.

"I guess we found them." Tsuna mutters walking ahead, releasing his grip on Chrome.

They find the two young men in one of the training rooms. Flames are all over the place as Hayato uses his Vongola Gear to shoot Storm Flames at Kyouya. Who manvovers around them like their nothing.

"Stop it now." Tsuna orders as he walks foreward, eyes turning orange.

Hayato spits a few more curse words at Kyouya as he puts away his weapons. Kyouya just rolls his eyes.

"Kyouya, why didn't you tell everyone where we went?"

"Hn." Kyouya smirks at Hayato. "He asked if _you_ had said where you were going, not if the tiny animal did."

"Technalities." Hayato snarls at Kyouya before Tsuna can say anything.

"Hayato, calm down. Everything worked out ok. Besides, I'm fairly certain that I can handle myself for the most part now." Tsuna says in a teasing tone. Hayato pouts at Tsuna's tone.

Kyouya stalks past the group. "Hn, your crowding."

"Oh Kyouya, Imoto has Hibird still."

Kyouya doesn't even pause in his steps or turn around.

"Hn."

"So did you enjoy your time with the kid?" Hayato asks after throwing one last nasty glance at Kyouya's retreating back.

Tsuna smiles happily again. "Yup."

"Anthing interesting happen?" Hayato asks pulling out a cigarette. "It's candy, you know I quite. I just like to have something in my mouth." He adds at the twin disaproving stares he receives.

"We had interseting talks."

"About?"

"Lots of things."

"Your not gonna tell us are you?" Hayato asks will an eyeroll.

"Nope." Tsuna says cheerfully. "Thats between me and Imoto. However if you ask her and she tells you, then thats fine." Tsunas' eyes take on a mischeavous glint. "I will tell you that I saw her Flames though."

Hook. Line. And sinker. Hayato's curiousity is piped and -thankfully, in Tsuna's mind- he's out of the room before Tsuna can even start laughing.

"You know how he gets when he wants to know something, why'd you do that to poor Tsukihime-chan?" Chrome asks Tsuna in confusion.

"Because Hayato likes Imoto and wants to get to know her but doesn't know how to approach her without Takeshi or without her approaching him. Besides," Tsunas' eyes start to dance with humor. "It's fun to watch him try to navigate the waters with females."

"Tsuna." Chrome scolds, fighting a smile.

Tsuna laughs at Chrome hits his arm. "What? Admit it. Hayato is halarious around girls."

"Still."

"Remember that time Lambo spiked Hayato's favorite juice and he got hammered?"

Chrome giggles despite herself.

"And he decides that he's gonna ask Haru how girls swim on their period." Tsuna starts plain out laughing.

"I've never seen Haru-chan get mad so fast." Chrome adds.

"I'm just glad I'm no longer in the 'I've been slapped by Haru' club alone."

"Hayato-kun always went to Haru-chan when he had questions about girls."

"Like that time he asked if breasts were heavy and if girls could consiously feel the weight."

Chrome giggles. "Honestly when he asked her what a period felt like I almost lost it."

"Takeshi **did** lose it."

"I'm glad after awhile she realized that he wasn't trying to be a perv, he was just trying to understand what being a female is like. Haru-chan once told me that they regarlarly have talks about things like that. She said that 'Hayato's innocently and enthusiastically curious about everything'."

"In his defense he was thirteen."

"True."

"However I'm glad Haru took him aside and gave him a strong talking to about girls and their feelings."

"Now's he's wary about asking girls things."

"Thats not a bad thing. I'm fairly certain that Haru was the only reason he realized his feeling for Takeshi."

Chrome nods. "Oh I don't doubt it. Haru-chan told me that her and Kyoko-chan had an 'Operation Love: Rainstorm' and that they even managed to convince Kyouya to help at one point."

Tsuna's jaw drops. "Seriously?" Chrome nods. "Those two are awesome matchmakers."

"I'd like to think so." Chrome flashes Tsuna a playfull smile. "Ecspesially because they helped me with 'Operation Love: Misty Sky'."

Tsuna flushes, thinking back to some of the awkward situations they had gotten into right before they'd started dating. Chrome laughs and disappears into the Mist before Tsuna can say anything.

 **A/N:**

 **...soooooo I may have gotten really caught up in the ideal that despite Shamal's influence that Hayato has just random ass questions about girls that arn't sexual at all and Haru and Kyoko are matchmakers. I had wanted to show how they've grown and I started up with my own ships...My bad.**

 **Anywho that first line makes me think of Hayato as a worried as hell mom (Molly from harry potter now that i think about it) an I could totally see him yelling because he's worried.**

 **Anywho drop a review and tell me what yall think XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Takeshi hadn't really explained what Hyper Intuition was. Just told you that you'd have to ask Tsuna about it.

You had let Takeshi drag you to the kitchen where Takeshi makes a sandwhich, he asked if you wanted one but you said no. He gets a small bowl of seeds out for Hibird, who wakes up at the noise and begins eating. Takeshi also pours you some juice -he says it's apple- and settles into a seat next to you.

"So why does your necklace spit out blue flames?" You ask.

"You mean Rain Flames?"

"Uh-huh."

Takeshi swallows. "Because thats the kind of flames I use. My necklace helps me channel them. Tsuna is actaully one of the very few that can channel his flames without a object. But he doesn't like to because it tires him out."

Your breath freezes in your throat. "Like how Dracone uses rings?"

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah, like Dracone. My necklace used to be a ring accually."

"Really? How?"

"Magic changed it to a necklace." Takeshi says with a chuckle.

"But magic doesn't exist."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"It does."

"Prove it." You challenge and Takeshi laughs.

"I can't, magic isn't something you can just call on."

You roll your eyes. "Thats the same as saying it's not real."

"No it's not."

"Yes-" Takeshi is cut off as a loud noise shakes the building.

You run out of the room before Takeshi can say anything and towards the nearest window. With a shove of your Sky Flames the glass explodes outwards violently. You throw yourself through it without hesitation.

 ** _To the side._**

Your feet have barely hit the ground when you drop the rest of the way. Throwing yourself to the side as you go. Metal whistles past your head and into the ground. Dirt sprays up at the force of the blow. You quickly pull your pocket knife -how you managed to keep it hidden from Dracone and Vongola you will never know- from your shoe as you stand and hold it loosly in your hand.

You quickly back away from the house."Samuel."

Damn, you should've been more careful. You knew he was in the area. You'd seen him when you had that walk with Takeshi.

The red haired man grins, the scar over the right side of his face wrinkling at the movement. "Zero." You force yourself not to flinch at your number. Samuels grin widens and he casually pulls his sword from the ground and rests it against his shoulder.

You tilt your head, feeling the familiar rush of Sky Flames flooding you. The feeling like a wildfire inside your mind. You force the feeling down to a dull burn. "Its been awhile."

 ** _There!_ ** His wrist tensed.

"It has, I think the last time-" He swings out in a savage and brutal swing. But you've already moved out of the way. Just managing to dodge the next few swings. Each swing moving you farther and farther away from the house.

You don't dodge the next thrust compleatly, the sword slicing through your cheek. You jerk back wildly, hand flying to your cheek. Hot blood raining down your cheek.

"Not to shabby." The cut isn't to long. It's not longer then your fingers, thought its deeper then you'd like. You subtley use Storm burn through the straps on the brace, so when you step again the brace stays in it's spot.

Hopefully you won't have to give yourself stitches or burn it shut. Both options hurt horribly.

You can hear sounds of fighting comeing from the other side of the house,

Samuel laughs mockingly. "Not to shabby? I think you've forgotten that I've done alot more then slice you up your cheek before. Do you want me to do it again?"

"You can try." You whirl out of the way of another blow. "I know old men like you have trouble moving sometimes."

 _ **Duck.**_

"It's not every day that I get to face a senior citizen."

 _ **Twist.**_

"Come on Samuel, what are you? Weak? You can't even land two blows on a little girl." You taunt.

You duck and dance away of his increasingly angry swings, all the while throwing remarks at him. Some of his blows getting closer and thankfully glancing off of your hardened jacket.

"Shut up and fight you little pest." Samuel snaps.

"Does that make you an exterminator? 'Cause your not very good at it."

Suddenly Samuel smirks.

 _ **Arm up!**_

You throw up an arm to cover your eyes, not a second to soon as Samuel splashes a foul smelling liquid on you. Most of it splashing your jacket but alot landing on the ground.

You pause in confusion as Samuel pulls out a lighter. Chucking it you - ** _Don't!_** \- you bat it away. Freezing for a split second as actual fire licks up your arms.

" _Fuck_." You scramble to pull off your jacket as it spreads over you.

 _ **Harden! Block!**_ Your gut shouts not a second after you get the jacket off and it drops to the ground. You send Green through your arm -being careful not to let it show on the outside- and throw it up. The flat side of the blade slams into your arm inches from your face. Almost knocking you off your feet.

You glare up at Samuel. "I'll give you one chance to retreat. Swing again and I won't be playing around anymore." Flames course through you, you don't hold them back anymore.

Samuel smirks. "Good because I've been waiting to kick your ass since we first met."

"Trust me when I say it won't be much of a fight." You say, lunging forward you flip the blade out on the pocket knife. You plunge the knife into his upper sword arm, seconds after the blade enters his skin you jerk it backwards to you.

Blood squirts out his arm and you yank the knife out. Backing out of the reach of his other hand.

"Are you sure you won't give up?"

"Fight, Zero." Samuel snarls, lunging forward. You sidestep his sword and into his space. You place a hand flat on his chest and send out a focused icy pulse. Samuel flies backwards, landing hard on his back and skidding a few feet. He wheezes for breath.

You stalk towards Samuel, stopping as someone walks up beside him.

"Thats enough Zero. He's not going to fight anymore."

Your lips curl slightly at the number.

You tilt your head at the newcomer. You already knew he wasn't going to fight. "Go." You bare your teeth at the two. The newcomer visibly flinches. A strande of blonde hair falling over a green eye.

"We are." He says, leaning down to help the Samuel up.

"Unless you want him to freeze to death I suggest warming him up." You say calmly.

"You little bitch." Samuel snarls from pale, almost blue lips as blood drips listlessly down his arm. "Let go of me you, I'm your superior." Samuel snarls at the man holding him up. The man shakes his head.

"Sir the squad has either been captured or has retreated we need to regroup and touch back to base."

Samuel throws you one last dark look before letting the dark haired man lead him away.

You turn, freezing when you spot Reborn watching you. You force yourself not to visibly flinch even as your heart drops.

Theres no way he won't ask about that interaction.

"Go to the meeting room." Reborn orders and this time you do flinch. Turning on your heel you climb back into the window.

For a moment you feel like you should just leave.

A bitter feeling wells up in your stomach.

After you explain everything they'll probably want you too."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, next chap will be up soon**


	17. Chapter 17

"It'll be safe!"

"I don't know..."

"Can atleast check it out? I've watched it for three **_hours_** , nothing bad happened!"

Black eyebrows raise over green eyes. "So thats where you went this morning."

"Yeah, Yeah! But can we, they look nice, Sally!"

Sally smiles and ruffles sky blue hair. "Sure, how about we get some others and see what this orphanage is like?" The ten year old laughs as the six year old wraps her skinny arms around her waist in an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank's Sally!"

* * *

It take twenty minutes for everyone to gather into the meeting room once the fighting is done. The worst wound being bloodied knuckles.

It takes exactly ten seconds for everyone to realize that Tsukihime had ran.

It takes another two minutes for Hayato to pull up the security footage, starting with her fight against the Dracone man. Wondering why Tsukihime new the man's name.

"That was the man that we saw on our walk." Takeshi says absentmindedly.

"Why the fuck did he call her Zero?" Hayato asks as they watch the footage of her walking down the hall after Reborn told her too come to the meeting room. Her shoulder's slump as she reaches for the door handle. Her fingers barely brushing the handle before she freezes. Small shoulders tensing before a pained look crosses her face and she backs away slowly. She hurries to the nearest window, throwing it up with recklass abandon and almost diving through it.

"At least she wasn't kiddnapped." Takeshi says with weak optimism.

"Hn. It was hebivores of her to run." Kyouya argues before leaving. "Herbovores get punished."

"Thank you Kyouya." Tsuna says, understanding what he means.

"This is why you should have been keeping a eye on her, Tsuna." Iemetsu snaps.

"Takeshi, her cheek was bleeding, see if you can track her with Jirou. Hayato, go with him."

"Got it Tsuna."

"I'll call Spanner to see if he can find where she is on the servaliance cameras." Hayato says as they swiftley move out.

An arm drapes across Tsuna's shoulder and Mukuro smirks at Tsuna.

"May I play with the people we captured?" Mukuro asks in a mocking voice. Already having planned on doing so.

"Knock yourself out. Remember to keep them alive and to leave them sane." Tsuna says as Mukuro laughs and disappears in his Mist. "Chrome, please make sure he doesn't go overboard."

"Understood." She too disappears.

"Reborn-?"

"Already on it." Reborn is by the window, several beatles on his right hand.

"Thank you."

"The next Flame Represser will have a tracking device on it to make sure she doesn't leave." Iemetsu says.

"Your not putting anything on her. Tsukihime isn't a dog you can put a leash on and yank when she's being disobidient. Shes a person."

The two stare eachother down.

Iemetsu breaks first.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Once she's found." He says after he's broken eye contact.

Tsuna brushes past Iemetsu. "There's nothing to talk about, your not touching her. And if you try you'll have to go through me."

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

"Sally I-"

"You're the one who wanted to come here!"

"But-!"

"Now where all gonna die!"

"They were supposed to help!"

"They're _killing_ us because of **you**!"

A choked noise climbs out of your throat. "Sally I didn't want-"

"This happened because you _wanted_!"

"I wanted us all to be safe!"

"And now look at us! Does it look like we're safe?! Roach and Candy are dead because we listened to you!"

"I-I didn't mean..." You sob.

The cage's door opens and they walk towards you. You scramble back but they grab your arm and pull you forward with ease.

"Settle down you little brat!"

" Let go!"

"Stop thrashing!"

"You said you were wanted to help! Why are you hurting us?!"

* * *

A hand wrapping around your upper arm drags you out of your thoughts. The only thing stopping you from lashing out is the grip is surprisingly soft. You blink up at the person who grabbed you. Tan skin crinkles in confusion around dark brown eyes. The older teenager says something.

"Sorry, don't speak what you do."

"Ah italian?" The boy asks in italian with a extremely heavy accent.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You are bloody. Need help?"

You see his eyes dart to the scars that cover your arms. "I don't need any help."

The boy snorts. "Like hell you don't. You're a kid covered in scars and bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Do you need a place to hide out?"

"You don't even know me." You narrow your eyes at him.

He shrugs. "And you don't know me. But you need help and I doubt you'll go to the police or a hospital. So I'll offer you a safe place. But it can only be for a week or two. My dad's out of town on business."

"Why?"

He runs a hand through his spikey black hair and mutters something in japanesse. "Look kid, I lost someone a while back and if someone would've just taken the time to stop and help her she'd still be alive. So if I can stop someone elses someone from getting hurt then I will."

Truth.

It's not even a half truth.

He genuinley wants to help.

You blink.

"Ok."

He blinks and grins. "Names Kensuke Mochida." He holds out his hand and you grip it heasantly.

"Tsukihime."

"Nice to meet ya." Kensuke retracts his hand and shrugs off his dark green, almost black hoodie. "Here, cover up. It will bring you less attention this way."

You clumsily catch the hoodie and shrug it on. "Thank you." You mutter looking down.

"It's cool, come on. My house is this way."

* * *

It takes almost thirty minutes exactly for Vongola to find you. Counting from when you first ran of course. Only having spent about five actual minutes in Kensuke's house.

More specifically it's Hayato and Takeshi who find you and Kensuke.

And they break into Kensuke's house.

"You know Tsuki-chan it's not polite to run off like that."

You jump and freeze at Takeshi's calm voice as it comes from the doorway. Kensuke jumps up from where he'd been sitting.

"What the hell Yamamoto? Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Fuck off Mochida! We came to make sure the kid gets home!" Hayato growls, trying to peer over Takeshi's shoulder.

"I'm surprised you know this asshole, kid." Kensuke says with a nod to Hayato.

You stand. "The're both my older brother's friends."

Kensuke stares at you for several long seconds. "I see it now. Your related to Sawada, right?"

You nod then look to Takeshi and Hayato. "I'm not going back."

"Kid, come back and talk with us. Explain whats going on in that head of yours."

"No." Both look surprised.

"Tsuki-chan please-"

"The girl said no, jackasses." Kensuke slides in front of you. "Don't tell me your going to try to force a little girl into going somewhere she doesn't want to. 'Cause if you are I'll kick both of your asses."

"I'd like to see you try Mochida." Hayato all but snarls and you shudder, his tone is nothing like the tone he uses to argue with Takeshi. "Tsuna kicked your ass years ago, do you want an encore from me? You chaivanistic asshole."

"I apologozed for starting that fight, so fuck off! Don't make me shove my foot so far up your ass that you pick my toes from your teeth!"

Hayato snorts. "First off, thats impossible because the small intestion allone has more then 27 feet-"

"Ok thats enough." All three males look at you. "I'm not going and you can't make me."

"Tsuki-chan where is this comeing from? I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." You interupt. "You have known from the beginning that I wanted to leave. No one took me seriously about my threats about running."

"Kid we did-"

"I'll fight you if I have to." You bite your lip immedietly after saying it. Knowing if you don't you'll say sorry and admit that it's a lie. Both Hayato and Takeshi look shocked and surprised.

"Tsu-"

"Ok, you two jackasses said your pieces. She doesn't want to go with you and if you try to force her you'll have to fight both of us." Kensuke grins fiercly. "And while you may be able to fight one of us by ourselves you wont be able to fight both of us together."

You look up at the older boy in surprise.

Takeshi runs a hand through his hair. "Ok we'll leave."

"Takeshi?"

Takeshi just shakes his head at Hayato. "We need to inform everyone that she's ok and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Besides," Takeshi grins. "She has to convince not only Kyouya but Tsuna as well to leave her alone."

Shit, you forgot about those two.

You wonder whose scares you more.

Hayato purses his lips as he studies you. "Fine, but here." He pulls something out of his pocket and tosses it to you. "You can use it to defend yourself."

It's a bundle of bombs.

"I...You do realize that I have Flames right?"

"Yeah well consider it a just in case. Those ones blow 15 seconds after lighting if you light from the top. Oh!" He pulls out two black bombs. "These are I.G.B's. Iemetsu Glitter Bombs. They'll paint anyone in bright pink glitter. Though it stings if it gets in your eyes. So be careful."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, just be safe." Hayato mutters before marching out of the room, Takeshi throws him a fond look.

"Be safe Tsuki-chan. You can always come back anytime." Takeshi says before following them.

"I should've known that you'd be mixed in with them." Kensuke says even though there's humor in his voice. You stare at him in confusion. "They always have been the center of anything that happens in this town. Why would that change simply because we're older?"

Your not really sure how to respond to that. "Sorry?"

"Eh, don't worry about it kid." He points to the door to his left. "Bathroom's through there. Fix yourself up and I'll let you did through my sisters old clothes. The ones your wearing are ratty as fuck."

You bristle. "Hey, I worked hard to earn money for these."

Kensuke shrugs. "My sister always said that wearing comfortable clothes could make you happy. You look like you could use some comfort and happy. Now go. Shoo." He makes a shooing motion as you blink at him in shock.

"Ok, thank you."

* * *

A/N:

Yay! The first of Tsuki's guardians have arrived!

Personally I have a theory that every sky (or earth like Enma) has their own group of 'elements' that just click. and that the flames balance eachother out. And if they don't have all of them or if something reeeealy bad was happening that bad things happen mentally to the Skys and earths. Like with Enma, one of his elements was possesed so and Julie's (cant spell the guys name) couldn't balance Enma's out. Plus Daemons control didn't help. Bakugan because him mind was in so many placces the strain of so many of him not finding their elements in time screwed him up. Xanxas...well I dont know how he fits into my theory. He just has daddy issues. And the mental issues affects the elements too. Basically the meaning of the flames 'Washing away the families sorrows' ext. ext turned against them. Hence Takeshi's deppression in the manga. Hayato's eagerness to win to the point of dying. Ect. ect. Being around other elements will help just not much.

Any who

more back stories next chap.

Sorry about the wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I'm really really sorry! I got really really busy between work and school, I'll try to get an update in the next week or so! I love y'all and sorry for having patience!


End file.
